The Psycho Ex Boyfriend
by shavmaster
Summary: my first fanfic an idea I came up with during the 6 20 12 smackdown what if kane wasn't the psycho ex boyfriend please review
1. Chapter 1

"You shouldn't ask a girl to marry you without knowing if she has any baggage like an ex boyfriend a psycho ex boyfriend", the moment those words escaped Christian's lips Guns n Roses Welcome To The Jungle blared throughout the arena and at the top of the ramp a stoic figure appeared, a man 5 8 inches tall around 180 pounds clad in a full length black leather trench coat with waist length light brown blonde highlighted hair and part of his face covered by a mask. (something similar to abyss but made out of red & black leather) He slowly walked down the ramp and stepped into the ring, he then removed his coat revealing a white dress shirt with a large black cross on the back and black pants with large red crosses on the legs. Daniel Bryan turned to A j, standing on the apron in Bryan's corner, "A J WHO IS THAT" he screamed angrily. Before she could respond the mystery man turned Bryan around, pushed him into the corner and began to rapidly hit him with punches & kicks. He then grabbed his head and repeatedly drove his knee into his face. The referee tried to get him to back off counted to five and disqualified him. The masked man then pushed Bryan back into the corner, grabbed him by the throat and gestured for a mic. He was handed a mic, he then leaned in close to Daniel, keeping his other hand around his throat "IF YOU MAKE HER CRY I WILL KICK YOUR ASS EVERYTIME I SEE YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE", he screamed. Wwith that he let go, turned around and left the ring. A j slowly got into the ring to help Daniel but as she helped her fiancé to his feet she couldn't help but turn around and look as the man from her past who she hadn't seen in years walked back up the ramp.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

**(Later Friday Night at the hotel)**

A j was crying, she had been crying since she had left Daniel with the ambulance that would take him to the hospital to get checked out, she then went and found Nic. Nic was one of WWE's hottest development prospects set to debut for WWE in a few weeks and an old friend of Ajs, but more importantly he was a close friend of A j's visitor from earlier in the evening. "Why didn't you tell me" she said softly trying to hold back tears "I was going to but I didn't know he was here tonight" now she was in the elevator, her head on Nic's shoulder they were on their way up to his hotel room, she didn't want to be alone so she was going to spend some time with the closest thing she had to a big brother. On their way out of the elevator they bumped into Layla "Hey I've been looking everywhere for you" said the British diva "I've got something for you A j" she held out a small gift box, A j just continued crying walked past her and into the hotel room. "Did I say something wrong" Layla asked "She's just having a rough night" Nic answered as Aj went into the bathroom to try to calm down. "Is she going to be okay" Layla whispered "I think it's just wedding stuff" Nic said, he hated to lie to Layla but he doubted A j wanted anyone to hear the whole story til she was ready to tell it herself. A few minutes later A j came out of the bathroom "I'm really sorry guys but um Lay did you say you got me something" Layla handed her the small box and she opened it to reveal a set of beautiful silver earrings. "Lay thank you so much" she said "hey if you're getting married you need something new" Layla laughed. Then Ajs cell phone started to ring she answered "hello oh hi Daniel" she went back into the bathroom to take the call in private then there was a knock a the door Nic answered it and saw a familiar masked figure standing in the doorway "can I come in" he mumbled Nic stepped aside and let his close friend in "so what's going on man why didn't you tell me you were going to pull that little stunt tonight" the masked man looked up into the eyes of his longtime friend "because I didn't want HER to find out" he said pointing to the bathroom he had already heard A j quietly talking to her fiancé "so what does this mean do you want her back" Nic asked still not sure where his friend was coming from "hell no if that little bastard makes her happy that's her business I just wanted to let him know what he'll have to deal with if he breaks her heart" "okay so why are you here" Nic asked not sure if he was more or less confused "actually there's something I want to tell you come on in" he called to the door it opened to reveal the familiar figure of Eve Torres "Nic meet my new girlfriend" "hello" Eve said smiling devilishly "yeah we're together now so don't worry I'm I'll stay away from A j" with that he embraced his old friend turned around and left the room leaving Nic and Layla more confused than ever Nic knew there was no way Eve could be with someone who looked like that without her own agenda as he was trying to get this through his head A j came out of the bathroom and quietly asked Layla to leave she needed to talk to Nic alone "I need to tell you something but I need you to promise to keep this between the two of us" she said "of course what is it" replied "I can't stop thinking about him ever since he came out tonight I can't get him out of my mind" "are you saying you still have feelings for him" Nic asked "I think so I've gotta go talk to him" "well there's something you should know" Nic said sadly "he was just here and he told me he's with Eve now" with that A j was once again crying

**I just realized I didn't make it clear in the chapter but my main OC wears the mask in real life as well as in the ring because his face really is disfigured thank you and please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Coming" A j said when she heard a knock at her hotel room door it was Nic "how are you doing" he asked, "I don't know" she replied sadly. "Well there's something you should know" he said, "what now" she responded hopelessly, "I called him and he's on his way here " he answered, "why would you do that" A j said her voice almost a whisper, "you said yourself he's with Eve now". "Yeah but I didn't say he should be, trust me there is no way she really loves him, look just talk to him, you've always been able to get through to him better than anyone even me." "Okay" A j said, her voice quiet but strong, then there was a knock at the door A j cautiously opened the door and saw that it was Mick Foley. "Mick what are you doing here" A j said, surprised by the unannounced visit. "Big news guys I just got the job as new gm of raw" "That's great" Nic exclaimed excited for his longtime mentor. "Uh Mick me and Nic were just stepping out for a minute so can you wait here for us", with that she almost pushed Nic out the door and into the elevator. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TALK TO HIM WITH MICK HERE" she screamed, "don't worry I'll get rid of him" he replied as the elevator went down. While Mick waited for them there came a knock at the door, when Mick answered it he came face to face with someone he had not seen in years. "Hey Mick" he said, the man surprised to see his mentor and career idol, this was the first time the two men had seen each other since he had signed with WWE, they had met years earlier, when Foley was working for TNA and Foley was moved by the young man's story of how he inspired him to be a wrestler, because when he saw him on TV, in his Mankind days it was the first time he had seen anyone wear a mask similar to his own. Since that time they had a somewhat teacher/student relationship. "Um is Nic here he told me to meet him" "Oh he just went out with A j for a minute they'll be back in a bit but I've got big news" Mick replied "yeah me two" "you first" "I'm married Eve and I eloped last night", just then Nic and A j came back into the room. "Mick can I have a word with you in private" Nic asked "sure" Mick said, he then followed Nic outside. For the first time A j and her psycho ex boyfriend were left alone. After a few moments of awkward silence he mumbled, "So two days till the wedding you must be excited" "Is that all your going to say after two years all you can say is…", he cut her off, "what the hell do you want me to say" "well what the hell were you trying to say last night" "I was trying to say..." just then Nic ran back into the room "WAIT" he screamed

**What was he going to say to her and how will it affect his honeymoon with Eve find out in the next chapter the wedding of Daniel Bryan & A j**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sunday the night before the wedding**

Nic sat alone at the hotel bar, he was still very relieved that he had been able to stop A j the other day. Of course he hadn't seen her since then that was why he was here now, the hotel bar had become an unofficial wedding rehearsal party and he wanted to make sure A j was okay. "Wow this has been a hell of a week" Mick said sitting down next to him. "I still can't get over Eve & Crue" he called him Crue as a short form of his wrestling name Crucifix, "Well he says he's happy so there's nothing we can do about it" he continued, "oh come on" "No Nic don't even start" "Mick you can't honestly tell me you think she really cares about him do you remember the crap she pulled with Zack". "does this have something to do with Aj" Mick asked Nic's voice dropped to a whisper, "Aj told me she still loves him but she says she's happy with goat face and he says he's happy with the hoeski and I for one don't believe either of them". Nic turned around and saw Aj & Daniel standing in the middle of everybody, but as he looked past them to the doorway he saw his masked friend, although he was masked his eyes gave him away. Nic followed his gaze and saw that he was staring longingly at Aj. Now Nic knew what he had to do

**Minutes later Nic's hotel room**

"All right what the fuck is so important" the masked man asked, as he followed his friend into the room "look just shut up for a second now I saw the look on your face downstairs now quit lying to me I know you still have feelings for Aj" "Nic I get that what I did on Smackdown confused you but since then if you haven't noticed I got married to another woman what is it going to take to convince you I have closed that chapter of my life" "Aj still loves you", his eyes widened from behind his mask, "I've got to talk to her" he said just then Aj came in the door "um Mick sent me" "yeah I know" Nic said, "I'll leave you two alone" he then turned and left the room. The two stared at each other neither knowing where to start. Finally Crue spoke "All right look Aj Nic told me", tears began to wel up in Ajs eyes, "no no Aj I'm happy he did" "OH I BET YOU ARE I BET IT FEELS GREAT FOR YOU TO KNOW THAT I NEVER GOT OVER YOU LEAVEING ME" "No Aj just stop talking for a second you're wrong I'm still in love with you from the moment I left two years ago not a day has gone by I haven't thought of you", now it was Ajs turn to cut him off, "if that's true then why the hell did you get married" "do you honestly think I would've got married if I thought there was any way I could get you back never so am I too late I need to know do you still love me" he replied. Just then, the door opened and a stream of wwe superstars entered the room. Crue quickly slipped into the crowd "what the hells going on" Aj said "they closed the bar so we moved the party up here" Miz answered Aj saw Crue out on the balcony, she joined him outside and without saying anything she turned him around and kissed him but after a few seconds she broke the kiss, "no no I shouldn't have done that" "sorry" he mumbled

**The next night during Raw 1,000**

The masked man sat alone in the parking lot in his bus. After what happened between him and Aj the night before, he knew he couldn't bare to watch her get married. He then heard a knock at the door. "What" he said the door opened and he saw Aj in her wedding dress, as he watched in shocked silence, she walked onto the bus then she spoke. "Hey I need to ask you something am I too late" "Never" he replied "then start this thing up" she responded as she sat next to him, he started the ignition "fasten your seatbelt Aj" he said "you two Shav" With that the bus began to pull out of the parking lot.

**All right if anyone is confused by the Shav thing that's his real name please review positive and negative feedback are welcome**


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5**

**In the bus**

"You didn't tell Daniel" "I didn't tell anybody" Shav's cell phone rang, "yeah we're on our way back" Aj stared at him shocked, "Aj we have to do the right thing" "You're right" she replied.

**The next day**

"I'd never seen Daniel so upset" Aj said. "Well there was no way out of it you did the right thing coming back I'm proud of you" Mick assured her, "What about Eve how did she take it" Layla asked, "He hasn't told her yet, cause she wasn't at Raw last night", then there was a knock at Ajs hotel room door, she opened the door it was Crue. She leaned in to kiss him but realized they were being stared at by the other two and stopped. "Um can I get you some coffee" she said, heading into the kitchen. He followed, turned her around and kissed her. He then broke the kiss "Actually on second thought you feel like me taking you out for coffee" "Sure just let me freshen up" She went into the bathroom ,his cell phone rang, a few minutes later Aj came out of the bathroom Crue hung up the phone "Crue what's wrong" she said "That was Eve she told that we eloped" "oh my god" "that's not the worst part" "what is the worst part" "Are wedding reception is planned for next week on Raw".

**The end of raw 6 30 12**

All night there have been backstage segments of the wedding reception and now the "happy" couple are set to open the wedding presents mid ring. Crue takes the top off the first box, he looks into the box clearly confused. Tenzai hits the ring, turns him around and traps him in the claw, then Cody Rhodes comes into the ring and Eve jumps into his arms, she then demands the mic. "Last Monday night I received a phone call from Daniel Bryan and he told me you are the reason he & Aj didn't get married last week". She reaches into the box and reveals a lighter "You think you can screw with peoples' lives Well no one walks out on me, so here's what's going to happen, these guys are gonna rip your mask off."Sshe lights the lighter "AND I'M GONNA BURN THE REST OF YOUR FACE". Just when they are about to rip his mask off, Nic runs in, in full ring costume (black tights black leather trench coat with road warrior spikes and face paint) and swinging a chair. He chases them off and checks on Crue as the show goes off the air.


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6**

**Hey guys sorry for taking so long enjoy**

**Raw 8 6 12**

Raw begins with Aj skipping to the ring and getting a mic. "About six months ago I first told Daniel Bryan I loved him and at that time I did. What wasn't true was when I said that he was my first love, you see at that time there was a man in my past I was trying to forget. Now somewhere along the way, Daniel broke my heart in front of all of you and I started looking for love in all the wrong places, with Punk, with Kane and getting engaged to Daniel, there's a reason why for a long time nobody knew whose side I was on, because I was never on any of their sides. And then two weeks ago the man from my past walked back into my life and told me something Daniel never did, he told me he loves me and I realized Daniel didn't love me. So I left him at the altar then he set up that whole assault last week to get back at us, well Daniel I want to make something clear to you, you can never change the fact that physically, mentally and…in all other ways" she says with a sly smile "you are not in this man's league. Ladies & gentlemen my psycho soul mate Crucifix" With that Welcome To The Jungle is heard throughout the arena and Crucifix walks down the ramp, slides in the ring and sits in the corner. Aj brings him the mic and sits in his lap "My entire life all I ever wanted to do was make it to WWE. Well I've been here two weeks and ya know what, I am already sick & tired of complete strangers tweeting and touting like they know exactly what my personal life is all about, so I'm here tonight to set the record straight. First off my elopement with Eve, I did it because I was trying to forget about Aj just as badly as she was me and Eve you and I both know you never cared about me, I was just the fish you reeled in and then you & goat face conspire to rip my mask off and humiliate me, well goat face do you remember what I said two weeks ago." "Baby let's refresh his memory" Aj says (footage is shown from the smackdown from chapter 1 on the titan tron) "Well goat face last week when I woke up in the locker room, the first thing I saw and the first thing I heard was Aj crying." he says as he wraps his arms tightly around Aj "So goat face I'm gonna make this real simple, I'LL FIGHT YOU ANYWHERE ANYTIME ANYHOW" "Are you done yet" it's Daniel Bryan "look man we don't have to fight we actually have a lot in common, we both were told we would never make it to wwe, we both made memorable debuts, and we have both made the mistake of attaching ourselves to her." he says pointing at Aj "Now I realize what happened last week was wrong, I was blinded by jealousy and I apologize, but I have to ask you why would you take her back I mean she cost me the world championship, but it looks to me like sometime in your past SHE COST YOU HALF YOUR FACE." Crue lunges at Daniel and ends up on top of him, beating him til gm Foley brings out security, but before they make it to the ring, Crue grabs Aj by the arm and they escape through the crowd.


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapter 7**

**Smackdown 8 10 12**

Smackdown opens with Daniel Bryan and Cody Rhodes in the ring, a microphone in each of their hands. "ENOUGH IS ENOUGH" Daniel screams " In the last month some freak sideshow clown has cheap shotted me turned my fiancé against me and this past Monday he attacked me for no reason, so even though I deserve to be in the WWE championship match at Summerslam, Crucifix you say you'll fight me anytime, well you got your shot at Summerslam, but here is how it's going to work, first you will wrestle Cody, while you do that Tenzai, myself and a surprise buddy of mine will be handcuffed to the ring post. If you beat Cody you will then face Tenzai, get by him and you will meet my mystery guest. If by some miracle you win that one, you will get the opportunity to face me and I will take care of you personally, and to whoever wins the championship match I'll get you next and by the way Crucifix just curious whose name did Aj scream in bed last night." "Daniel I don't mean to interrupt you" Cody interjects "But you're right, you do deserve a title shot. I just wish that coward Crucifix had the guts to show up tonight cause if he had of I'd have taken care of him myself"

Later in the show at the top of the second hour suddenly Crucifix enters the arena through the crowd and grabs the microphone. "First things first Daniel Bryan Cody Rhodes I'm calling both your asses out" the two of them appear at the top of the ramp "Daniel Bryan do you think I'm crazy, do you think you can scare me with your stipulations, you don't seem to realize when I said 'I'll fight you anywhere anytime anyhow' that's exactly what I meant, so I accept your challenge but I would like to add one stipulation of my own, I want Eve to agree that if I beat all of you, we get an annulment and she gets out of my life. Now Daniel I know you don't have the guts to agree to that because deep down you know you can't beat me, for you it's not a choice I have already alerted Mick Foley and the contract is being drawn up as we speak. As for tonight Cody Rhodes I accept your challenge and bid you fair warning beware take care because the freaks come out at night." with that the lights in the arena go out they come back on a few seconds later and Crucifix has vanished

Main event time, first Cody Rhodes comes out accompanied by Daniel Bryan then Crucifix comes out accompanied by Aj, he grabs the microphone and enters the ring, he sits in the corner, Aj sits in his lap "ya know you asked me a question about Aj earlier well let's find out, Aj whose name where you yelling out last night" he wraps his arm around her and puts the microphone to Ajs lips she begins to pant "ah…Cru…ha…cif…OH YEAH…fix" she stops "And Daniel I'm not worried about my psycho soul mate beating all four of you because he can do something you never could…he can last a long time with that Rhodes & Bryan attack, Crue clotheslines them both he then whips Bryan into the corner and whips Rhodes into him, then he whips Rhodes to the opposite corner and follows him in with a clothesline. He picks up Bryan whips him to another corner and gives him a clothesline, Bryan falls face first by this time Rhodes has left the ring, Crue tosses Daniel over the top rope and goes outside to join them, and he knocks Cody down with a punch and smashes Daniels face into the ring apron. He slides him back into the ring then slides in himself, but just as he is about to get to Daniel, Cody attacks from behind and sets him up for Cross Rhodes. All of a sudden, Aj jumps on Cody's back. Daniel pulls her off but ends up getting clotheslined by Crucifix, who then throws Rhodes out of the ring, he turns towards Daniel but is once again attacked from behind, this time by Tensai who puts him in the claw. Rhodes then brings a chair into the ring and hands it to Daniel who puts Crues arm in the chair (like the way you sometimes see them do it with a guys knee) and stomps on it. As Crue screams in pain John Cena runs out wielding a chair clearing the ring as the show goes off the air


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**(Later Friday night Crues hospital room)**

**"**You have a visitor" Aj walked, in the hospital worker left them alone. "Alright before you say anything what the hell was that back there" Crue asked, Aj was confused, "I don't know you tell me" "what did I imagine you jumping on Cody's back?" "I just trying to help" "I had everything under control" "look I was just worried about you, do you think it's easy for me to see you get hurt, even now you're the one with your arm in a cast and all your thinking about is me" Crue turned away from her. "Crue you worry about me too much" "YES YES I WORRY ABOUT YOU" his voice suddenly dropped to almost a whisper. "I don't think you understand how much you mean to me" "what do you mean" she asked, he answers but does not turn around. "You where the first person I ever met who didn't look at me like a freak, you where the first person ever to come up and introduce yourself to me not run in the opposite direction and you where the first person I ever let see me without my mask but think about it how many friends did you lose because they didn't want to come anywhere near me, how many parties did you miss out on because I wasn't welcome and how many times did you come to my defense when a rumor was started about me, after awhile I started wondering if I was worth all the trouble, that's why I left two years ago because I knew I was holding you back now we're back together and I couldn't be happier but after all the sacrifices you made for me I will not let you sacrifice you're well being on my behalf". Aj walked around to face him "Crue you have to understand I made all of those decisions myself just like the decision I made tonight and I'm sorry if those decisions scare you but if we are going to be together you're going to have to deal with it" "fine" "good" she said stepping closer to him "we're not done cause you have to understand you're with a guy who isn't going to stop worrying about you and protecting you cause you're the best thing that ever happened to me and if that bothers you'll have deal with it" "I will?" she asked "yeah cause I love you" he says leaning down so they are face to face "I love you too" "well I'm gonna kiss you" "I have a better idea" Aj says before dropping to her knees and unbuttoning his pants…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Raw 8 13 12**

Raw opens with Daniel Bryan coming to the ring and grabbing the microphone. "ya know a lot of people seem to think what I did on Smackdown crossed some sort of line well I've got news for you when that creepy clown and his little tramp challenged my manhood THEY crossed the line and I took matters into my own hands and Crue I want you to listen, she wasn't worth the beating you took on Smackdown and she's not worth the beating you're going to take at Summerslam I know she says she loves you but how long ago was it she was saying she loved me or sticking her tongue down Kane's mouth or telling Punk he was her soul mate trust me sooner or later she's going to get bored with you throw you away and move on to someone else".

At the top of the second hour, Matt Stryker stands center ring. "Ladies & gentlemen let me introduce the man who this Sunday is going into the ring against doctors orders to face four men this is Crucifix" Crue walks out to the ring and immediately takes the microphone "Look Matt I know You're going to ask about my arm and that's not what I wanna talk about I'm going to make this short & sweet, I was in the locker room with two pretty good buddies of mine listening to goat face running his mouth. Well goat face put up or shut up screw Summerslam lets fight tonight but ya know what Daniel my two pals want a piece of you two come on out boys" with that John Cena and Cm Punk come out to the ring, Punk takes the microphone "Alright first off Daniel Bryan I know you're trying to stir up trouble between Crue & Aj so Crue let me tell you man to man I've said from the start Aj is a sweet girl and I'm glad she has found someone that treats her right so with that being said Daniel I know your boys Rhodes & Tensai aren't here tonight so if you can find two friends in the back we challenge you to a 6 man tag"

It's time for the 6 man main event. Daniel Bryan comes out first and introduces his partners, Big Show and Kane. Cena Punk and Crue then come out to the ring accompanied by Aj, the six men pair off and end up fighting in and around the ring eventually Cena and Bryan end up in the ring Cena suplexes him, gives him a clothesline and gets a two count. Bryan then counters with a thumb to the eye and smashes his face into the turnbuckle, he tries a second time but Cena blocks it and smashes his head into the buckle, Daniel falls back to the middle of the ring. Cena covers for another two count Cena drags him to the corner and tags in Crue but Daniel is quickly able to get away and tag in Big Show. Crue attempts to attack Daniel on the apron but is attacked from behind by Show, who starts targeting his injured left arm, once he has worn him down he then tags Daniel back in who continues to attack the arm. For the next several minutes all three take turns in the ring focusing their attention on his bad arm eventually even tearing his cast off. Luckily Crue is able to get to his corner and tag in Cm Punk, at this point John goes around the ring, knocks Big Show off the apron and those two fight back to the dressing room. While Punk has Daniel in the corner, Kane tries to sneak up from behind but is stopped by Crue and taken down with a bulldog. Kane then rolls out of the ring and is followed by Crue along with the ref who is trying to break them up. Punk continues to pound on Bryan, until all of sudden a man looking to be about 6'9 inches tall runs into the ring, wearing a black ski mask, matching black sweatshirt, green camo pants and combat boots. He jumps Punk from behind and hits him with the move famously known as the Razor's Edge and quickly leaves the ring. Daniel makes the cover and the ref, having seen nothing, gets back in the ring and makes the three count. Daniel immediately gets out of the ring, grabs the microphone and walks up the ramp beside his newfound friend, as Crue checks on Punk Daniel speaks "Hey Crucifix by the way this monster is your surprise fourth opponent this Sunday at Summerslam


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Summerslam**

Daniel Bryan and his entourage come out and are handcuffed to the ring posts, except for Cody Rhodes who steps into the ring. Crucifix then walks out to the ring with his cast on his one arm and pushing a shopping cart full of weapons with the other arm and without Aj. the opening bell rings and Cody immediately charges but is back dropped out of the ring. Crue follows him outside and starts to unload his cart, first he takes out a cookie sheet and smashes it over Cody's head then gives him a clothesline. He then slides Rhodes back into the ring and whips him into the corner. Crue charges but Cody moves and Crues injured arm smahes into the turnbuckle. Cody whips him to the ropes and bends down to backdrop him but is quickly caught with a DDT and pinned 1,2,3, Tensai is unlocked, runs into the ring and is caught with a drop toe hold, Crue then hits the ropes and delivers a knee drop, as Tensai gets back to his feet, Crue kicks him in the gut and hits him with a facebuster (x pac style). When Tensai gets up again Crue gives him the skull crushing finale and goes to the top rope but as he jumps off Tensai moves and Crue lands on the mat. Tensai picks him up and whips him to the ropes but Crue is able to duck his clothesline and is able to execute a neckbreaker and gets another three count, Daniel's masked monster slides into the ring and ferociously attacks Crue and tosses him outside the ring he follows and then body slams him on the floor, as he goes to pick him up, Crue hits him with a low blow, picks up a chair and throws it into his face he then picks up the masked man and body slams him, he slides him back into the ring and hits him with his finisher the JLT (it starts like a ddt and he spins kind of like the twist of fate except instead of bringing his arm under the guys chin he brings his arm down on top of the guys head). As this is happening, Raw gm Mick Foley walks out to the ring, reaches into his pocket and hands a key to Daniel, who unlocks his handcuffs but remains standing by the ring post, by this point, Crue has pinned the masked man, he then leaves the ring and walks over to the corner where Daniel is standing, unaware he isn't actually handcuffed. Just as they are nose to nose, Daniel grabs his injured arm and violently jerks it into the ring post, as Crue screams in pain Daniel tosses him into the ring, slides in and traps him in the No Lock. For several minutes, Crue screams in pain he never gives up but eventually passes out from the pain and the match is stopped Foley announces Bryan as the winner.


	11. Chapter 11

Paste your document here...

**Chapter 11**

**Later Sunday Night**

Aj stepped on to Crues bus and walked to the bedroom there she found him sitting on the edge of the bed, his face buried in his hands. Suddenly he looked up "I feel like I let you down" "What are you talking about" she replied "This was my chance to get away from Eve and for us to be able to get away from all this crap and I failed". "But Crue I'm not worried about that, right now I'm worried about you, do you have any idea why Mick did that". "No but I'm going to find out tomorrow" "Yeah about that I was wondering what if we don't go to Raw tomorrow" "What" "you just said you want to get away from this crap so let's get away from it at least for a couple days" "and where do you suggest we go" "I don't know why don't we find a nice hotel get a room and stay there for the next couple days and be back for Smackdown" "No I need to deal with this". Aj moved closer to him, then sat on his lap straddling his legs, so they are face to face. "Come on you can't tell me that four days in bed wouldn't be enjoyable for both of us" she said, her face breaking into a seductive smile. "Woman are you capable of thinking about anything but sex" Crue joked "Not when I'm around you" Aj replied, still smiling seductively, she wrapped her arms around his neck "so what do ya say" "I don't know" "well let me help you out, on one hand you can spend four days with your girlfriend, who wants to fuck your brains out, or you can go beat up a bunch of losers who like I said a few weeks ago aren't even in your league". "Well when you put it like that… what hotel where you thinking of".


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Raw 8 20 12**

Brock Lesnar and Paul Heymen walk out to the ring, ready to address the WWE Universe after Brocks victory over Triple h "You'd think after what my client accomplished last night you people would give us some respect" Heymen begins, "because after staying away from the wrestling business for six years, I came back to WWE with one thing in mind, to take control of the company that made a mockery of my life's work, ECW, and ya know what within a matter of weeks I had that control, I had the chief operating officer of this company begging my client to step in the ring with him, and that's when Lady Macbeth herself had the nerve to slap me across the face. She apparently wanted to see her husband get hurt and his career to be over, so I made the decision for Brock Lesnar to fight Triple h last night at Summerslam". He looks right into the camera and points his finger at it "and Hunter Steph how did that turn out for you, I'll tell you how, you two are sitting at home watching me on your family's show. Ya know earlier today I was told 'when you go out there tonight to talk keep it PG well I've got news for all the douche bags in the back, this PG family friendly image conscious bullshit sucks and ya know what, I'm not the only one who thinks so, this man right here the new king of kings, Brock Lesnar thinks so, Chris Jericho thinks so, Miz thinks so, Ziggler thinks so, Punk thinks so, that's why he was ready to leave town last year and oh yeah Randy Orton thinks so two and they suspended his ass. So right now I want to say to anybody in the back who agrees with me, I'm looking for new clients and my door is always open. Having said that my client Brock Lesnar has a message for Triple h" Heymen hands the microphone to Lesnar "Triple h I warned you and you really should've listened but in all honesty we had a hell of a fight last night at Summerslam, you gave it everything you had but like I've always said you can't beat Brock Lesnar and I'm sure Triple h you never pictured you're last match ending with you tapping out like a bitch but Triple h there's no shame losing to me everyone has. Now I left WWE eight years ago because I had dominated everyone here and I went to the UFC and I beat everyone there and I came back to WWE six months ago, to bring legitimacy to WWE and you people have done nothing but disrespect me. I've beaten Triple h beaten Cena The Undertaker Hulk Hogan Eddy Gurerrero I've taken your heroes and beaten every single one of them and I have nothing left to prove so I'm leaving WWE and I'm never coming back" As he says that Outshined by Sound garden fills the arena and a familiar figure appears from behind the curtain, the same man who saved Crucifix from getting his mask ripped off a few weeks before, he walks down the ramp and into the ring. He takes a microphone and begins to speak, "Well Brock nothing left to prove huh prove yourself to me" with that he drops the mic and spears Brock before leaving the ring.

**Later in the night**

Cm Punk comes out to the ring to name his number 1 contender, he takes the microphone and begins to talk, "So I don't know what Foley's problem is but I do know he has given me permission to name my new number 1 contender and I have made my decision and like everything else I say my choice is controversial and some people might not like this choice because he hasn't been here very long and he's never main evented a pay per view before and I'm sure to some people in the back he doesn't look like what a superstar 'is supposed to look like' but after seeing the beating this man took last night at Summeslam he did something that is very important to me he earned my respect that is why the number 1 contender to my WWE championship is… CRUCIFIX" the crowd cheers as the show goes off the air


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Raw 8 27 12**

Triple h walks out to the ring, his arm in a cast, to address the WWE Universe. "What I'm about to say is one of the hardest things I've ever had to say, 8 days ago I went to Summerslam to fight Brock Lesnar and on that night Brock Lesnar was the better man, on that night Brock you kicked my ass but just because you were the better man at Summerslam doesn't mean you'll be the better man tonight. I want a rematch tonight in this very ring" Mick Foley then enters the arena carrying a clipboard "Triple h you wanna kick Brock Lesnars ass for making you tap out at Summerslam? Well I know you Triple h and you're an evil son of a bitch and I know the kind of things you want to do to Brock because it's those very same things that you did to me that cost me my career so as far as I'm concerned at Summerslam, you got exactly what you deserve, therefore I will not sanction a rematch between you and Brock tonight as a matter of fact Hunter I won't be allowing you to compete in any matches anytime in the foreseeable future, you see Hunter I know, I know the secret you're trying to hide, I know you are much worse off then you're letting on, I know you were only released from the hospital this morning because Brock Lesnar beat you so bad you spent last week drifting in and out of consciousness. Now what I have here" he says holding up the clipboard "is a copy of the medical report on Triple h following Summerslam and I quote from your previous quad surgery you had the muscle reattached but these records say that you now have a torn ACL in your right knee,you also have a torn meniscus ligament in that same knee, we can all see how screwed up your arm is, it goes on to say that for the past six to eight months you have been experiencing hyper tension in your back because of all of this your personal doctor will not clear you to wrestle therefore I must inform you your wrestling services are no longer required. So since you have no official business tonight as COO get the hell out of this arena" Triple h is left speechless as the show goes to commercial.

Back from commercial we see Brock Lesnar & Paul Heymen go into Foley's office, "Well if it isn't Brock Lesnar the man who ended Triple h's career" "Excuse me Mr. Foley but my client Brock Lesnar and myself aren't here to talk about Summerslam we're here to ask you one simple question, WHO THE HELL WAS THAT GUY WHO SPEARED BROCK LAST WEEK?... YA KNOW WHAT WE DON'T CARE WHO HE IS WE WILL NOT LET SOME NO NAME PUNK KID TRY TO MAKE HIS NAME OFF US. So tonight he's going to get what he wants tonight Brock Lesnar will prove himself"

Later in the show, backstage, Matt Stryker is interviewing Aj. "Aj I have to ask after the beating he received 8 days ago at Summerslam do you think it was a good idea for your boyfriend Crucifix to show up here tonight" before she can answer Paul Heymen interrupts the interview, "ya know Aj I know right now all you can think about is the health and safety of your 'Psycho Soul mate' but I remember a few weeks ago the same man who cheap shotted Brock Lesnar last week saved your precious little masked man, so who is this guy?" before he can get an answer Crucifix comes from behind spins him around and grabs him by the neck "I don't need anyone to save me. Tell your boy Lesnar to meet me in the ring tonight"

Match time, first Brock comes to the ring accompanied by Heymen Crucifix then walks out as he slides in the ring, Brock immediately puts the boots to him, he then whips Crue to the ropes and hits him with a clothesline, he tries to do it again but Crue ducks hits the ropes and then connects with a lou these press. As Brock gets up, Crue whips him into the corner but Lesnar comes out with another clothesline. As Crue tries to get up, Brock continues to unload on him with punches but Crue eventually blocks one and hits a few of his own. He then bounces off the ropes but Lesnar catches him in an overhead belly to belly suplex, he then hits him with a vertical suplex and covers him but only gets a 2 count. Lesnar picks Crue up ans tries to slam his head into the turnbuckle but Crue blocks it and pushes Lesnar into the corner and hits him with rapid punches, he then tries to whip him to the opposite corner but Brock reverses it and charges but he runs into Crues foot Crue then hits him with a face buster. Both men get to their feet and trade punches til Crue kicks Lesnar in the gut and DDTs him, then he goes to the top rope and jumps but Brock moves but as he tries to pick Crue up Crue hits him in the mid section and nails him with the JLT but before he can make the cover Brock rolls out of the ring and onto the floor, seeing this Crue climbs to the top rope and prepares to drop an elbow on Lesnars prone body, but as he jumps Heymen pulls Brock to his feet causing Crue to land on the cold, hard, concrete, floor. Lesnar then rolls him back into the ring and delivers the F 5 for the 1 2 3. Just as Brock gets back to his feet, once again Outshined fills the arena. Nic comes out to the ring and stands face to face with Lesnar Heymen now has the microphone, " So you want Brock Lesnar at Night Of Champions ya know what we say to that…no" Heymen and Lesnar then leave the ring and walk back up the ramp.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Raw 9 3 12**

Raw begins with Mick Foley coming to the ring with a microphone "Ever since Summerslam people have been wondering why I did what I did so please allow me to explain. More than anyone else in that locker room Crucifix, no ya know what more than anyone in this business, you are willing to fight the good fight and do what's right, no matter the odds, no matter how injured you are, no matter who else gets hurt along the way, you're willing to make that sacrifice, no matter how many times I say don't do it and Crucifix you have to understand this is hurting me a lot more then it's hurting you but I'm trying to make you see that it's not worth it. Ya see you have a choice, not me, ya see I sold my soul and now I have no choice but to cut my hair and reduce myself to a douche bag yes man suit don't ya see Crue you have all the potential in the world and every promoter in this industry wanted you and what did you do YOU SPIT ON THEM, ya know what Crue let's take a walk down memory lane to a time when I still believed in fighting the good fight and a time when I thought my opinion mattered to you. DO YOU REMEMBER THE NIGHT WE MET CRUCIFIX BECAUSE IT'S EMBEDED IN MY HEART IT'S EMBEDED IN MY SKULL AND IT WILL BE TATTOOED ON MY BRAIN for the rest of my life. I had just got out of the ring after a last man standing match with Ric Flair and after that match I knew I only had a few matches left in me and you came up to me in the dressing room and said I was your hero, I was your idol, I was the reason you became a wrestler and I thought my time in the ring may be over but maybe I can take this kid under my wing and teach him how to be a success in this business. But it was not to be because a few weeks later you called to let me know you signed with WWE, the same company I 'your hero' walked out of two years before YOU SELFISH SON OF A BITCH YOU BROKE MY HEART BECAUSE THIS COMPANY HAS DONE NOTHING BUT ROB ME OF MY RESPECT AND MY DIGNITY AND TO SEE YOU MAKING MY MISTAKES AND CRUCIFIX (he begins hitting himself in the face until he bleeds) I CAN NOT CAN NOT CAN NOT ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN ya see Crue I have to listen to these people chant 'socko' and I have to live with the fact that I traded a barbed wire baseball bat FOR A SOCK PUPPET I traded my freedom my reputation, my independence, my respect, and the name on the dotted line of the greatest woman in the world to work for a soulless bastard who couldn't give two squirts of shit about his employees and you're surprised that I'm angry. Crue I was prepared to share all my knowledge with you and you might as well of spit in my face but before this situation between us goes any further I want to try to make you realize that the term WWE Superstar is a lie, that the logo on this microphone is a blatant lie, that those fans who chant along with you when you say 'beware take care because the freaks come out at night' THEY ARE A LIE DO YOU REALLY THINK THEY'VE ACCEPTED YOU IF THEY SAW YOU ON THE STREET THEY'D RUN IN THE OTHER DIRECTION. I want you to understand Crucifix the WWE fans don't accept people like us, in order to be accepted by them you need to fit a certain cookie cutter mold that's why I had to cut my hair and wear this ridiculous suit and Crue I love you man I only want good things for you but I heard TNA offered you a contract and you said no and that makes me angry, just like when you told me you signed with WWE. So Crue if I have to I'll drag you kicking & screaming to the telephone and I'll dial the number and I'll say hello Dixie it's Mick and I've got a wrestler here who will gladly trade his red & black leather mask for the face paint you want him to wear" at that moment Welcome to the Jungle hits and Crue comes out to the ring holding a microphone "Mick you want me to leave WWE, well ya know what you may be right, maybe I can't make it here, I mean hell I've been here almost two months and I haven't won a match yet. So tell ya what, I know I'm supposed to get a title shot at Night Of Champions so how bout this, you give me that title shot tonight and if I lose you can terminate my contract" "Well Crue, as much as I want you to abandon this sinking ship, these people don't deserve to see a championship match, so I'll tell you what I'm going to do, tonight you & Cm Punk will compete in a hardcore rules tag team match, now if you win you'll get your championship match next week but if you lose you will be gone from WWE. Now I will inform you who your partner is later but I want to tell you right now who Punks partner will be…THE HARDCORED LEGEND MICK FOLEY

**Next chapter is the match please review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Raw 9 3 12**

Moments before the main event tag team match, Michael Cole announces that Brock Lesnar has released a tout stating that he has changed his mind and will accept the challenge from Nic. It is then time for the main event, Crucifix comes to the ring and then his mystery partner is introduced…Santino Marella. Cm Punk and Mick Foley come out, Foley is holding a microphone "Hey Crue why don't you just save us all some time and just forfeit the match" Crue shakes his head, Foley and Punk slide into the ring and they immediately pair off, Crue with Punk Foley with Santino, after a brief period both Punk and Foley are knocked down and slide out of the ring and are followed by their opponents. After some more brawling Punk throws Crue back into the ring, as Santino grabs a chair and drops Foley with it, he then gets back in the ring and throws the chair right into Punks face then he picks Punk up and tosses him out of the ring. At this point Crues mystery opponent from Summerslam walks down the ramp, pushing a shopping cart full of weapons, he leaves the cart and helps Punk to his feet. Santino reaches into the cart and grabs a steel stop sign, he then hits both Punk and Foley over the head with it meanwhile Crue has knocked the masked man into the shopping cart and pushed it into the ring apron causing him to fall onto the floor. Crue then reaches into the pile of things from the cart and grabs an acoustic guitar, he then gets back into the ring and smashes it over Punks head at the same time Santino is hitting Foley repeatedly with a frying pan, Crue tries to pick Punk off the mat but Punk pulls out a packet of salt and throws it in Crues eyes but before he can attack Santino hits him with the frying pan before again using it on Foley. As this is happening Crue still blinded accidently grabs the referee and gives him the JLT. Santino then grabs a hockey stick and smashes it over Punks back, Crue then attempts to attack Punks face with a piece of barbed wire before being hit from behind by Foley, who then picks up a chair and drops it down on Crues head. Punk has now been able to get to his feet, he picks up the frying pan and hits Crue over the head then he picks Crue up off the mat and gives him the GTS but does not make a cover because the referee is still unconscious meanwhile Foley is putting the boots to Santino. Punk gives Crue a second GTS he then picks him up and he & Foley attempt to double team Crue but Crue blocks it and slams their heads together, he then quickly grabs Punk and gives him the JLT but just as he does that Foley smashes him over the head with the stop. sign Foley then walks over to Santino and gives him a double arm DDT. As Foley covers Santino Paul Heymen comes walking down the ramp with Brock Lesnar stranger both of them are wearing referee shirts. First Heymen gets in the ring and makes the count 1 2 at the last second Santinos shoulder comes up Lesnar then gets in the ring and all four men begin to stomp on Santino. Crue is then attacked from behind by Punk. Heymen and Lesnar then leave the ring and walk back up the ramp. Punk once again picks Crue up and whips him to the ropes, he bends down to back drop him but for the second time is caught with the JLT. Crue is so physically spent at this point, he has to use the ropes to brace himself to get back to his feet but just as he does Foley gives him the cactus clothesline and they both go over the top rope, leaving Santino and Punk both down in the ring. Slowly Santino is able to crawl over and just lay his arm across Punks chest as the referee comes to and slowly makes the count 1…2…3 "I never thought I would say this but Santino Marella just Pinned the WWE champion" Michael Cole screams with that Raw goes off the air.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Raw 9 10 12**

It's time for the WWE championship match. The first man to make his way to the ring is, the man who was announced on as the special referee for the bout, John Cena, he is then followed by Cm Punk, accompanied by Paul Heymen and then Crue makes his way to the ring. With both combatants in the ring the bell rings and the match begins with both men locking up. Punk pushes Crue into the corner, and delivers a couple of punches, before whipping him across the ring to the other corner, but Crue comes running out of the corner with a big right hand to Punk's face, Punk then stumbles back into the corner and Crue follows him with more rights & lefts. Punk is able to get out of the corner, and the two start trading punches. Crue whips Punk off the ropes, and gives him a clothesline, he covers him, but only gets a two count. Crue then hits Punk with a DDT for another two count, he follows that up with a face buster for yet another two count. At this point Punk rolls over, and grabs Crue by the tights and pulls him forward Crue falls through the top and middle rope out of the ring. Heymen sneaks over to attack Crue, but is hit with a clothesline. Punk then leaves the ring, and also gets hit with a clothesline. Crue then throws Punk back into the ring, and slides back in himself. He then turns toward the ramp, and sees the familiar masked man, he steps out of the ring to confront him, but is attacked from behind, and knocked off the apron by Punk, who then distracts Cena as the masked man stomps Crue, he then throws Crue back into the ring as Raw goes to commercial. When Raw returns from commercial, Punk has Crue in a chin lock. Crue gets to his feet, breaks the hold, hits the ropes, but is hit with a power slam, Punk then makes a cover, and gets a two count. Punk then picks Crue up, and gives him a body slam, he then goes to the top rope, and delivers the flying elbow drop. He makes another cover, but Crue manages to kick out at the last second. Punk drags Crue off the mat, and tries to smash his face into the turnbuckle, but Crue blocks it, and smashes Punks face into the turnbuckle. He then tries to whip Punk into the ropes, but Punk reverses it, and hits Crue with a leg lariat. He then makes another cover, and gets another two count. Punk then hits Crue with a swinging neck breaker, and gets another two count. Punk again picks Crue up off the mat, and tries to punch him, but Crue blocks it, and is able to land a few punches of his own. He then again, tries to whip Punk off the ropes, but Punk again, reverses it, and traps Crue in a sleeper. Crue is again, able to break the hold he then, ducks Punks attempt at a clothesline, and hits him with a Russian leg sweep. He covers him for a two count. Crue then picks Punk up, and gives him a body slam. Punk rolls out of the ring, Crue climbs to the top rope, and delivers his own flying elbow drop, onto Punk outside of the ring. He then throws Punk back into the ring. and covers him, just as Cena is about to make the three count, Heymen puts Punks foot on the bottom rope. Crue picks Punk up, and whips him into the ropes, but Punk comes back, and is able to catch him with a DDT, but is once again only able to get a two count. Punk tries to pick Crue up, but is cut off with a kick to the gut. Crue goes for the JLT, but Punk counters, and hits him with a short arm clothesline. He then goes for the GTS, but Crue Counters, and this time is able to hit the JLT. Heymen climbs onto the apron, but is knocked off by Crue, the masked man then climbs up on the apron, and is also knocked off by Crue, he then goes back to make the cover, but can only get two. Crue then climbs to the top rope, but before he can make his move Punk grabs the rope, crotching him on the turnbuckle. For the second time Punk attempts the GTS, but again Crue is able to reverse it into the JLT. Heymen gets up on the apron, and distracts Cena, while the masked man slides into the ring, with the WWE championship belt, and hits Crue right in the face, and rolls Punk on top of him. Cena turns around and counts the 1 2 3.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Night Of Champions**

it is time for the main event Nic vs. Brock Lesnar. The two men make their entrances, and the bell rings to start the match with the two men nose to nose. Brock starts off the match by slapping Nic in the face, Nic returns the favor with a punch in the mouth, knocking Brock back into the ropes, he then attempts an Irish whip, but Lesnar reverses the whip, and sends Nic into the ropes, Nic then comes back with a clothesline, knocking Lesnar over the top rope and onto the floor. Paul Heymen climbs up on the apron, distracting Nic, and allowing Brock to get back into the ring, and hit Nic with a clothesline of his own. Brock then picks Nic up off the mat, and tries to whip him off the ropes, but this time Nic reverses, and when Lesnar comes back off the ropes, Nic picks him up on his shoulders, and gives him his own F-5. Nic then prepares for the spear, but as he runs toward Lesnar, he moves out of the way, and Nic hits his shoulder on the ring post, and falls to the arena floor. Brock goes out, and throws Nic back in the ring, and immediately hooks on the kimura lock. After several painful minutes, Nic is able to grab the bottom rope, and break the hold. Just as Nic gets to his feet, he is able to surprise Brock with a spear, but in the process, he hurts his own arm. Both men get back to their feet, and Brock again whips Nic off the ropes, but Nic is able to come back, and hit him with a flying shoulder tackle. Brock is able to get back to his feet, but is then scooped up into a sidewalk slam. Nic is able to make a cover but only gets a two count. The two men again get back to their feet, but this time Brock spears Nic, he then allows Nic to get back to his feet, and delivers the F-5, but unbelievably it only gets a two count. As Nic gets back to his feet, Lesnar begins to unload on him with punches, but Nic is able to block one of them, and deliver a big right hand, he then attempts to whip Brock off the ropes, but Lesnar reverses the whip, and catches Nic with a backbreaker. Brock then goes to the top rope, and comes off the turnbuckle with a shooting star press. He again goes for the cover, but again only gets a two count, while Lesnar argues with the referee, Nic gets to his feet, and again surprises Lesnar with a spear. He is then able to maneuver Lesnar into the submission hold famously known as the walls of Jericho. After several moments Lesnar taps out and Nic is announced as the winner.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**(Later Sunday night Crue's Bus)**

Aj stepped onto Crue's bus, she had already asked Nic if he could ride to Raw with someone else, because she wanted to be alone with Crue. He had been under a lot of stress lately, he & Eve had filed for divorce, and Eve seemed to be on a mission to make it as slow, and painful as possible. Aj found Crue in their bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed his head buried in his hands. "What's wrong baby?" she asked sitting down beside him "I just got off the phone with my lawyer he says Eve is claiming I'm mentally unstable, and that I physically abused her, and my lawyer says if I want to prove her wrong I need to see a therapist to be analyzed" "So what go to therapy and prove you're not what she says you are" "Come on you know any therapist is going to see me for the psycho I am" "but you've never hurt a woman in your life… except for when you spank my ass, but you know I love it when you do that" Aj joked, partially to try to lighten the mood but also because with all the stress surrounding them it had been a long time since her and Crue had made love. "Aj please I'm not in the mood for your dirty mind" "come on honey can't you just stop thinking about this for tonight it's been so long since we've had some time alone" At that moment Crue would've loved to have given Aj exactly what she wanted, but he couldn't get his mind off the hell Eve was putting him through "Aj you don't understand if Eve can prove I'm mentally unstable, I could lose my contract with WWE which means… I could lose you" Aj was getting annoyed. "no ya know what Crue you don't understand, you don't understand, that you leaving two years ago was just as hard on me as it was on you, you don't understand I care about you just as much as you care about me, and you don't understand that there is no way I'm going to let that bitch Eve come between us" Aj was now standing in front of Crue. He lifted his head, he was shocked, it had been a long time since Aj had spoken to him so forcefully, he was alarmed and at the same time very turned on "I'm sorry honey" he said timidly "I didn't mean to upset you, I just love you so much I can't stand the thought of losing you" Aj sat on his lap and looked deeply into his eyes "I won't let that happen" she said strongly "well…" Crue said now that she had relaxed him it was time for him to deal with how turned on he had become "now that we have that out of the way I think you should be punished for yelling at me like that" Aj slowly stood back up in front of Crue "that's a great idea" she said she turned around bent over and slowly pulled down her shorts revealing a red thong at that point all Crue could think was 'my soul mate may be crazy but she sure knows how to relieve my stress'


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Raw 9 17 12**

It is announced on Raw that Crue will get a rematch with Cm Punk on Raw. When it comes time for the match, Crue comes out first, accompanied by Aj. Cm Punk then comes out, with Paul Heymen, but after entering the ring he takes the microphone from Lillian Garcia, and begins speaking to Crue, who is sitting in the corner with Aj on his lap. " Crue I'm about to teach you a very important lesson, you see in life there are winners and there are losers" he points toward the ramp and Eve comes out Punk then continues " ya see Crue before you showed up Aj was in love with me then I shot her down then you got married to Eve and you broke her heart to get my sloppy seconds but it all worked out because Eve found herself a winner and I'm about to show Aj what a loser you are" Crue does not respond to this. Aj steps out of the ring before she gets off the apron he kisses her he then turns toward Punk and the match starts moments after the bell rings Raw goes to a commercial break when Raw comes back, Punk has Crue in the corner. He then throws him threw the ropes onto the floor, and follows him outside after several minutes of brawling both men end up back in the ring, Crue hits Punk with a barrage of punches eventually Punk goes down. Crue picks him up, and throws him into the corner. Crue then delivers ten punches while the audience counts along. Crue climbs down off the ropes, and Punk falls forward. Punk then slides out of the ring, and onto the floor. Crue climbs to the top turnbuckle, and attempts to drop an elbow, but as he jumps Punk moves, and Crue lands on the cold, hard, concrete, floor Raw goes to commercial with both men prone on the floor. When Raw comes back Punk again has Crue in the corner, he trys to whip him to the other corner, but Crue reverses it, he runs in after him, but Punk is able to get his feet up and kicks Crue in the face. Punk then climbs to the top rope to set up an elbow drop, but Crue moves out of the way, and Punk lands hard. Crue picks him up, and whips him into the corner, Punk hits chest first, Crue then follows him in with two knees to the back(like Pope D'Angelo Dinero) Paul Heymen gets up on the apron, and distracts Crue, allowing Punk to recover enough to hit Crue with the GTS, but unbelievably it only gets a two count, while Punk argues with the referee Crue recovers, and hits Punk from behind with a knee to the back that knocks both Punk and the referee out of the ring, and onto the floor. Crue again heads to the top rope, but this time Eve stands in front of Punk. Crue looks to Aj wondering what to do. "JUMP!" Aj screams, Crue does as instructed, and Eve flees for safety, allowing Crue to hit Punk with an elbow Just then, Dolph Ziggler comes running down the ramp, and attacks Crue, but is cut off by a DDT Ziggler is followed closely by a now familiar masked man who is hit with a facebuster, Crue is then spun around and hit with the WMD by The Big Show, who then throws Crue, Punk, and the referee back into the ring. Punk covers Crue and the referee makes the three count as Raw goes off the air.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Crue stepped into the therapists' office, he wasn't sure what he hated more about this situation, that he had to see a therapist because of Eves lies, or that he had to miss Raw, and be apart from Aj to see this therapist. "So should I call you Dr. Wiley or Bob" Crue asked "Whichever you like" the doctor responded "Call me Crue" Crue mumbled back while sitting down across from Dr Wiley "Okay Crue…" Dr. Wiley began "your attorney has already told me about the situation with your divorce so why don't we start with you telling me what happened between you and your wife" "Doc I never physically harmed Eve it was a mistake to marry her when I was in love with someone else" "and this someone else is who your with now" "yeah her name's Aj" "tell me about her" "Doc she's the best thing that has ever happened to me she's the one person I've ever met whose been able to keep my feet on the ground" "when did you meet her" "we met in high school" "would like to tell me about that" when he said that Crue realized it had been years since he thought about when he & Aj first got together…

**(8 years earlier)**

Crue sat in Nic's basement, the one place he ever really knew as home. His parents had abandoned him at birth, and he had been raised in a group home. He had also spent time in several mental health institutions because of "mental instability" then he made friends with Nic and later Nic's parents had agreed to take him in. Crue looked around the room at his "friends" or more accurately Nics' friends, the only thing Crue had in common with any of these was that they all dreamed of becoming WWE superstars. Sitting on a couch was R.J., a guy who looked like the complete opposite of a wrestler, he and Crue were about the same height but R.J. was rail thin, Crue couldn't believe this guy actually thought he had a chance of making it as a wrestler someday. Crue turned his head and saw another member of the crowd that seemed to follow Nic around, this particular members name was Dolph Ziggler, he was the typical blonde haired all American boy everybody at school liked him, the teachers liked him, the guidance counselors liked him, Crue couldn't stand the guy, but since Nic was friends with him for some reason Crue had to tolerate him, and and sitting on Dolphs lap was, in Crues opinion, the worst of them all, Dolphs' girlfriend, Aj Lee, barely five feet tall, and bursting with energy she was always skipping around, always obnoxiously happy and bubbly, it annoyed Crue to no end "Aj you're gorgeous" Dolph said "no you're gorgeous" Aj answered " you're gorgeouser" Dolph responded "alright you both have to stop before I throw up" "don't worry Crue I'm leaving" Aj said getting up "I'll see you tonight sweetie" Aj left "I'm so in love with her" Dolph beamed Crue rolled his eyes "Dolph what are you talking about you're cheating on her" R.J. asked just then Maria the girl Dolph was cheating on Aj with came in "Hey Dolph I thought I'd find you here listen I want you to come over to my house tonight" "sure I'm there" Maria quickly left but Crue saw the disgusted look she had on her face when she looked at him

Later Crue and Nic were sitting in the basement watching Monday night raw when Aj came running in crying "Dolph was late so I went to his house to see if something was wrong and I saw him and Maria kissing in the drive way" she grabbed Crue in an embrace and continued crying into his shoulder Crue was shocked this was the first real human contact he had ever had he didn't understand why but he knew he'd never be able to look at Aj the same way again


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Crue was going in for his second therapy session, this time he was having to miss Smackdown, still he was in a better mood after the night he had with Aj. "So when you left last time we were talking about Aj but you said when you first met you didn't like her so how did you two get together" Dr. Wiley asked "That's a long story" Crue replied

**(8 years earlier)**

"Ya know I thought after Dolph cheated on me I wouldn't want to hang out here anymore" Aj said "I know that's what I was hoping for" Crue responded, he was confused about why Aj was still hanging out in Nic's basement, now that her and Dolph had broken up, he was also still confused about how her hugging him had made him feel. "Whatever Crue I think you'd miss me if I wasn't around here anymore" "Yeah ya know I really think you need to find some friends who can support you after this break up " Crue was trying to change the subject because he wasn't sure how to answer her "Right so let's go to the mall" "No I didn't mean me" "Come on Crue you're lonely and I'm lonely why can't we support each other how bout this let me take you out to dinner tonight" "Fine"

**(later that night)**

Crue and Aj were on their way back to Nics house, when she said "So I was thinking maybe tomorrow night we could…" Crue cut her off "Alright Aj tonight was just a onetime thing" "Oh… I get it" Aj said then she began to cry Crie put his arm around her "no no no Aj it's gonna be okay Aj listen to me it's going to be okay" All of a sudden, Aj pulled Crue into a passionate kiss, but Crue backed away "no no no…" he stammered "but crue I thought we agreed that you were lonely and I was lonely…" "Aj listen to me you have to realize you can do better than Dolph now I personally don't like you I find you annoying but that doesn't change the fact that you're incredibly hot and someday you're going to make somecomic book obsessed nerd boy very happy "Thanks Crue"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Crue was going in for another therapy session, again he was having to miss Raw, which he really hated, "You still haven't told me how you and Aj got together" Dr. Wiley said "Yeah well wait til you hear what happened next…"

**(8 years earlier)**

Crue was sitting at a table at Tony's, he and Nic's favorite restaurant, when Aj walked in. "Crue I'm so glad I found you" she said, sitting down across from him. "what do you want" Crue replied without even looking up from his food, "Um I was kinda wondering if maybe you'd like to come over to my place and play some video games tonight" she asked nervously, "Aj let me explain something to you on Saturday night I don't stay home and play video games on Saturday night I go out drinking and usually end up getting into a fight" Crue responded flatly, "okay then why don't I come out with you" Aj offered "look Aj we have nothing in common you're a nerd a geek so just leave me alone alright" Aj got up from the table, but continued to speak to Crue "ya know Crue I know the real reason why you won't let anyone get close to you because people have treated you horribly your whole life I want you to know that if you ever give me a chance I will never hurt you" she then turned, and left the restaurant.

**(Later that night)**

"hey wanna dance" Crue asked a girl who was sitting at the bar "buzz off freak" she responded, Crue turned and walked away. Aj had followed Crue to the bar, and when she saw what happened she walked over and sat down next to the girl. "why would you talk to him like that it seems like he likes you" Aj asked "what the freak with the mask" the girl scoffed "um that freak with a mask is one of the best guys I know and you're lucky he likes you" Aj replied "yeah that's just what I need a psycho stalker" "YOU BITCH!" Aj screamed, she lunged at the girl, knocking her down, and pummeling her. Crue had been keeping an eye on the girl, and came running over when he saw the commotion, he pulled Aj off of her, then he realized who it was, he quickly grabbed Aj by the hand and took her outside. "Aj what the hell" "she called you a freak what the hell was I supposed to do" "Aj she's right I am a freak what did you think I meant when I said we had nothing in common" "ya know what Crue I don't think you're a freak I happen to think you're one of the most amazing people I've ever met" Crue was shocked no one had ever said anything like that to him before there was a long silence but finally Crue broke it "come on I've got to get you home"


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 24**

**During Raw 11 12 12**

Crue was confused he had been off the road for a month and in that time Vickie Gurerrero had started making allegations that his girlfriend Aj and John Cena had an affair at first he had dismissed them as just lies even when Vickie produced a picture of the two of them out to dinner he didn't think twice about it Aj had told him that she was travelling with John while he was at home going through therapy and Crue had no problem with that because Crue trusted John like a brother because the two had been close friends since he started with the company so it made perfect sense for them to be eating together then when Vickie produced security camera footage of the two of them going into John's hotel room Crue still knew better then to believe Vickie but now he was confused because he was sitting at home watching Raw and what he had just seen and heard had him completely shocked he had just seen Vickie play phone messages that she said were from Aj to John he knew it was Aj's voice in the recordings but he really didn't want to believe that what Vickie had been saying might actually be true he decided the best idea would be to call Aj when she answered he asked her "what's the deal with those phone messages" "no not you two" she responded "baby don't ya know this is exactly what Vickie wants please believe me those messages were fake there is nothing going on between me and John now look I'm already exhausted from dealing with all this crap so if you want to talk about this can we please do it in a couple days when I get home" she said "sure" he replied he thought it would be better to have this conversation in person anyway so he let her go then he decided to call John "dude what's up with those phone messages" "man I don't know that must've hacked into my phone or something but look you trust me right" "yeah" Crue replied "listen nothing inappropriate has happened between me and Aj "alright man thanks" shortly after that he got off the phone he felt better he had no reason not to trust what Aj and John where telling him but he still couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**A few days after Raw 11 26 12**

Crue sat in a chair, waiting for Aj to get home, this would be the first time he'd seen her since her and John Cena had kissed. He was trying to remain calm, he did want to hear her side of the story, at the same time what was there for her to say he had seen her jump into his arms on national TV. Aj came in the front door "hey baby how's it going" she said "I don't know Aj you tell me" Crue answered sharply, getting out of his chair. "Anything you want to tell me Aj because if there is then you should tell me" "what are you talking about hon" "you tell me… maybe it's because I spent the last week making out with John Cena oh wait a minute that was you" "oh my god" Aj responded "so how many times have you kissed him" "just the times on Raw" "okay why why did you kiss him why would you kiss him" "I'm sorry honey" Aj began to cry "I'm so so sorry" "alright look Aj I've got to know are you done with me" Aj shook her head "are you done with him" again Aj shook her head "are you in love with him" "I think so" Aj answered "are you in love with me" "yes" Crue was growing impatient "okay Aj which is it him or me" "I don't know" Aj whispered sadly.

**A few days later**

"hey man how did it go" Nic asked as he entered Crues house "she says she's in love with both of us" Crue responded "ya know when me and Aj got back together I we thought were soul mates she made me happy and I thought I made her happy and then I'm gone for a month and she sticks her tongue down johns throat" "so what are you going to do" Nic asked "I don't know what do you think I should do" "it doesn't matter what I think" "no tell me" Crue responded he really wanted to hear his friends advice "okay you're not going to like this but if it were me I would break up with her" "WHAT!" Crue was shocked "come on man you have to realize that besides you Aj has always been attracted to the popular guys that's the kind of guy she was with before you that's the kind of guy she was with after you two broke up maybe that's just what she wants"

**On Crues bus before Raw 12 3 12**

Aj stepped onto Crues bus this was the first time she had seen him all week. "Nic said there was something you wanted to say to me" she said "yeah" Crue responded as he struggled to make the rest of the words come out of his mouth " I think we should break up" Aj was shocked " Aj the whole time we've known each other I've told you I don't want to hold you back from what you want so I think you should go" Aj began to cry she then turned and ran off the bus.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Raw 12 24 12**

As the camera pans away from Aj and Dolph all of a sudden Aj screams and the camera pans back to show that Crue is in the room he pulls Aj off of Dolph and pushes her onto the couch he then commences to beating the crap out of Ziggler for the next few destroying everything from the Christmas tree to the mistletoe in the process all the while verbally berating Ziggler he finally picks up the money in the bank briefcase and slams it into dolphs face "Merry Christmas" he says "beware take care because the freaks come out… even on Christmas night" with that he turns and exits the room leaving Aj still sitting on the couch in a state of shock


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Smackdown 12 28 12**

As Dolph and Aj kiss over the fallen Miz, all of a sudden the lights in the building go out. When they come back on a moment later, Crue is in the ring, he spins Big E Langston around and gives him the JLT. Aj immediately slides out of the ring, and up the ramp, but Ziggler isn't able to get away. Crue hits him with the JLT, and then grabs a microphone. "Aj I broke up with you because I thought that's what you wanted and you respond by running back to this guy?" he says pointing at Dolph "you and I both know what he did to before" Crue sees the desperate look in her eyes. "yeah you really don't want to bring that skeleton out of your closet on worldwide tv do you? and speaking of skeletons in the closet" he says now pointing to Langston "I can't believe you brought him in you remember what I did to him… what I did to him for you, but ya know what Aj it doesn't matter, and I know this is the part of my promo when I'm supposed to say beware take care because the freaks come out at night, but that's not what I wanna say Aj, because Aj I don't want you back, I don't want revenge, I don't even want to know you exist so just let me leave you with this do you remember Aj all those years ago when you said to me 'if you ever give me a chance I will never hurt you" I believed you when you said that Aj… I guess that's what I get for trusting someone" Crue then drops the mic leaves the ring and exits the arena through the crowd Aj is left standing on the ramp with a million thoughts and feelings racing through her head this was not the reaction she had wanted


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Raw 1 7 12**

Crue walks out to the ring for his first match in months, against Drew Macintyre. Macintyre attacks as Crue steps through the ropes, but Crue is able to fight him off, and whip him to the ropes, when he comes off the ropes Crue meets him with a clothesline he tries to drop an elbow, but Drew is able to move out of the way. He then picks Crue up, and whips him off the ropes, but Crue comes back, and catches him in a small package, but only gets a two count. As both men make it to their feet, Drew kicks Crue in the gut, and is able to deliver a suplex. He then hits Crue with a knee drop. He makes a cover, and gets a two count. Drew tries to pick Crue up off the mat, but Crue is able to fight him off with several blows to the mid section. He then hits Macintyre with a pair of clotheslines, and attempts a suplex, but the weight is too much for him, his legs buckle, and Macintyre lands on to top of him. Drew grabs Crue in a chin lock, but Crue is able to work his way back to his feet, and then break the hold with a couple of elbows to the gut. He then whips Macintyre off the ropes, and gives him a back elbow. As Crue bends down to pick up Drew. Drew is able to reach up and hit him with a low blow, allowing him to get to his feet, and whip Crue into the turnbuckle where he continues to attack Crue with several punches. Drew then moves backward, and charges into the corner, but Crue catches him with a drop toe hold he then goes to the middle of the ring, and charges back in=nto the corner and drives his knees into Drews back he then turns him around kicks him in the gut and gives him a DDT he covers him and gets a very close two count. Drew rolls out under the bottom rope and onto the floor Crue climbs to the top rope to deliver his top rope elbow drop but Macintyres "band mates" Heath Slater and Jinder Mahal pull Drew out of the way and Crue lands on the floor Slater and Mahal attack Crue but as they do that Big E Langston runs down the ramp grabs Macintyre and throws him into the ring steps he then pushes Slater and Mahal off of Crue they back off and help Drew back to the locker room by this time the referee has called for a disqualification Langston looks right into the camera points down at Crue and says "he's mine and mine alone" with that the show cuts to a commercial


	28. Chapter 28

. **Chapter 28**

**Backstage at Raw 1 14 13**

Aj sat in her, and Dolphs dressing room. This wasn't how she had wanted things to turn out, sure when Crue broke up with she had been hurt, that was the whole reason she had gone to Dolph, but last week when Crue had brought up the promise she had made him all those years ago she had realized what a horrible mistake she had made, that was why she had sent Big E out to get 3MB off of Crue last week, she couldn't bare to see Crue beat down three on one, of course that wasn't what she told Big E she fed him some bullshit line about how he should want Crue to be 100% so that when he got the chance to face him he could prove he was the better man yeah right Aj remembered back when Crue and Big E had fought and she didn't think the outcome would be any different this time. Aj looked over at Dolph as he stretched out before the show and she had to try hard not to laugh, he was so smug, so convinced he was the one in control of this entire situation, completely unaware that she had just been using him to get back at Crue. Aj realized that she had to stop lieing to herself, as angry as she had been at Crue for breaking up with her, he was, is, and always would be, her psycho soul mate, but what could she do about it now. She was sure there was no way he would ever trust her again. Aj turned towards the monitor as Raw was starting, and just as the usual theme song, and opening pyro finished, Aj saw something on the screen that made her freeze.


	29. Chapter 29

Paste your document here...

**Chapter 29**

**Raw 1 14 13**

As Raw begins the camera cuts to one of the Shields' now familiar recordings, but instead of the undisclosed location they usually come from this one is in the parking lot, and they proceed to attack Crue as he is on his way to his bus. Aj is finally able to breathe a sigh of relief, when Michael Cole explains that the attack happened over the weekend, and the injuries that Crue suffered where only superficial, and he is booked in a 6 man tag later in the program alongside Randy Orton and Sheamous against 3MB

**(later in the program)**

3MB come out to the ring first then there opponents come out and 3MB scramble from the ring eventually Crue and Heath Slater are the two legal men to start the match Crue is able to get Slater into a corner he then climbs up on the second rope and begins to pummel Slater as the crowd counts to ten Slater then falls forward and slides out of the ring Crue follows him out and all 6 men start brawling on the outside as Raw goes to commercial when Raw comes back the legal men are Crue and Jinder Mahal Jinder shoves Crue into the corner and delivers a few punches and kicks he then tries to whip Crue across to the other corner but Crue reverses Mahal hits the turnbuckle and comes stumbling back out into a hip toss Jinder immediately rolls back into his own corner and tags out to Slater who then runs across the ring and hits Orton knocking him off the apron Crue then grabs Slater and whips him into the turnbuckle and delivers a series of punches and kicks he then whips him across to the opposite corner Slater hits the turnbuckle chest first falls backwards and rolls out of the ring outside the ring Orton grabs Slater and smashes him face first into the announcers table before throwing him back into the ring where Crue whips him to the ropes when he comes back Crue kicks him in the gut and gives him a face buster Crue tries to pick him up off the mat but Slater is able to gouge him in the eyes he whips Crue to the ropes but Crue is able to duck a clothesline and tag Orton who comes into the ring and attacks he is able to get Slater into a corner and delivers the same ten punches that Crue did earlier and again Slater slides out of the ring but this time he tries to run up the ramp but Orton chases after him Slater runs back into the ring directly into his corner where he tags Drew Macintyre in response Orton tags out to Sheamous the two men lock up Macintyre is able to push Sheamous to the ropes and whip him to the other side the two men hit shoulder to shoulder but nobody moves they lock up again this time Drew is able to get Sheamous into a headlock and drag him into his corner where he tags in Slater who gives Sheamous a couple of hard shots in the corner but Sheamous doesn't react he grabs Slater and gives him the Irish Curse backbreaker but Slater is able roll over and tag in Jinder who smashes Sheamous face first into the turnbuckle and gives him a few rights and lefts before tagging Slater back in Slater whips Sheamous off the ropes but Sheamous ducks a clothesline comes back off the ropes delivers an axe handle smash and then tags Crue back in Slater takes the opportunity to tag in Macintyre just as Macintyre steps into the ring Zack Ryder comes running down the screaming "we need help in the back The Shield are back in the locker room a camera man follows him backstage followed by the six participants in the match the first thing the camera sees backstage is The Shield standing over the bodies of Brodus Clay and Justin Gabriel the camera shows up just in time to see them take out Tyson Kidd and Sin Cara as well when they see the six men coming they run towards the parking lot with Randy Orton giving chase the next half an hour of Raw was spent trying to get the injured wrestlers loaded onto stretchers and into ambulances and as much as Crue hated to admit it all he could think through the whole ordeal was "I hope they didn't get to Aj"


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Raw 1 28 13**

Just as John Cena announces that he will be challenging the wwe champion at Wrestlemania the shield make their entrance through the crowd and attack Cena but before any serious damage can be done the save is made by Crue as the Shield retreat Crue grabs the mic "ya know what I'm sick and tired of this crap week in and week out you three punks pulling these sneak attacks and I'm gonna do something about it tonight if Cena will be my partner we'll take on any two of you in a tag match" Cena nods in agreement as Raw cuts to commercial when the show comes back the announcement is made that Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins have accepted the challenge

Later when the time for the match comes it quickly degenerates into a brawl between all four competitors after several minutes Roman Reigns interferes on behalf of his teammates when this happens Ryback and Sheamous come out to make the save and The Shield once again retreats as the segment ends


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 **

**Raw 2 4 13**

During the week it is announced on that there will be a match between Crue and Dolph Ziggler in an interview with Crue states he needs this match to finish the issue between him Ziggler and Aj so he can get on with his life both professionally and personally Ziggler makes his entrance first accompanied by Aj and Big E Langston he then attacks Crue before he can get in the ring Ziggler then rams him face first into the ring steps Dolph slides Crue into the ring before following him in and whipping him into the ropes but Crue comes back off the ropes ducks a clothesline and puts on a sleeper hold Crue releases the hold when Big E jumps up on the apron to distract him allowing Ziggler to sneak up from behind and hit the Zig Zag Dolph then picks Crue up and shoves him chest first into the ropes when he comes back Dolph delivers a second Zig Zag he then picks him up and does the same thing for a third Zig Zag Ziggler then lazily but at the last second Crue kicks out out of frustration Dolph picks Crue up and throws him threw the ropes out of the ring when Crue is able to get to his feet Big E hits him with a clothesline Ziggler comes out of the ring and trys to pick Crue up by the hair but Crue is able to deliver a quick punch to the gut grab Ziggler and hit him with the JLT Crue picks Dolph up and throws him into the ring where he makes a cover 1… 2… before the referee can make the 3 count Big E enters the ring and attacks Crue causing a disqualification Langston whips Crue off the ropes but when Crue comes back he is able to grab onto Langston and hits him with the JLT Crue now in a blind rage grabs the referee who apparently made the mistake of stepping to close to him and gave him yet another JLT as Crue gets to his feet Aj attacks from behind and begins to pound on his back Crue turns around and looks deeply into her eyes in that one moment a thousand thoughts rushed through Crues head this was Aj the girl he fell in love with if he was honest with himself the girl he was still in love with the same girl who he hated all those years ago but in a short time he grew the need to protect her even with his life for so many years she was what kept him stable no matter how angry or depressed or alone he felt when she would sit in his lap and look into his eyes nothing else mattered his thoughts still racing all of a sudden Crue realized none of that mattered to her and why should it he had broken up with her if only he could make her understand that he only did that because he thought that was what she wanted it didn't matter now she had run back to the guy she was with before him and Crue had to accept that and move on but in order to do that Crue knew he had to do something drastic something to prove to Aj and even more to himself that their ties had been severed for good Crue grabbed Aj and in one swift motion gave her the JLT he then slid out of the ring hopped over the guard rail and exited the arena surrounded by fans chanting his name


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Raw 2 11 13**

After Dolph Ziggler defeats Kane, with help from Big E Langston and Aj, to earn his spot in the Elimination Chamber, Langston enters the ring and picks Kane up for the Big Ending. Just then Crue comes running down the ramp and into the ring with a chair and proceeds to hit Langston in the back of the head, he then proceeds to drop the chair and then stands face to face with Ziggler. The two arch foes start trading punches, but Langston gets back to his feet, picks up the chair and hits Crue in the back of the head. Ziggler then picks Crue up and hits him with the Zig Zag All of a sudden a female fan hops over the guardrail slides into the ring and hits Langston with a low blow. With his enforcer now out of commission Ziggler quickly slides out of the ring as Crue gets back to his feet. Once the camera is able to get a clear shot of this "fan" it turns out to be none other than former WWE diva and Dolph's ex girlfriend Maria Ziggler still in shock at this is met at the top of the ramp by Booker T who informs him that there will be no running away on Sunday because the 6th man in the chamber will be Crucifix.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Smackdown 2 15 13**

During the first hour of Smackdown it is mentioned by the commentators that Crucifix was supposed to be at this event but no one has seen him all day then during a match between Crues close friend John Cena and Damien Sandow Brad Maddox frantically comes running from the locker room and can be heard screaming to Cena "he's in the parking lot" Cena quickly leaves the ring and follows Maddox when the show comes back from commercial Cena is entering the parking lot where he finds Paul Heymen stepping out of a limousine "where is he" Cena screams "what are you talking about" Heymen replies as he steps away from the limo "you know damn well what I'm talking about where is Crucifix" Cena says as he steps between Heymen and the limo "why would I know any anything about where Crucifix is I'm just out here minding my own business…" as Heymen is saying this the limo door opens and Cena is attacked from behind by the familiar masked figure he is closely followed by Cm Punk and from the other side of the limo Dean Ambrose Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns the five men beat down Cena then get back into the limo and drive away during the next few matches the commentators can't get over how shocked they are at Crues actions then Matt Striker has an interview with Cena Sheamous and Ryback "Sheamous what are your thoughts on what happened earlier tonight with Crucifix" "it makes me sad Matt that earlier tonight I had to watch John Cena get beat down by a guy who he had taken under his wing like a little brother and I'm disturbed that I have lost a friend and ya know what Crucifix I just want to know why what did they promise you what did they do for you how did Heymen get you to drink the kool aid" Cena then pulls the microphone to himself "ya know what he owes you an explantion and he owes me an explanation and I know where he lives so I'm gonna go get my questions answered" Cena leaves and Ryback takes the microphone "Crucifix it's simple if you're not with me you're hunted by me FEED ME MORE"


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**Elimination Chamber 2 17 13**

When the time comes for the chamber match Crucifix is the first to be introduced to a huge chorus of boos, due to his actions on Smackdown, but instead of his normal entrance he comes through the crowd to no entrance music and he shows no reaction to the negative chants surrounding him, he simply steps into the chamber, enters one of the pods and sits down similar to how he normally would in the corner his face shows no emotion. The next man introduced is Dolph Ziggler accompanied by Aj Lee, who is doing her best to mask her concern over this situation. She couldn't believe what she had seen on Smackdown, the man that she knew wouldn't do that, she realized how absurd it was for her to be thinking this way, how could she judge him for turning his back on John when she had done the same thing to him. She hated herself for that she hated that she broke his heart, she hated that she broke her promise to never hurt him, and she hated that all she could do now was watch from afar as he threw away all the progress he had made since they met. As she looked over at him sitting in his pod, she looked into his cold emotionless eyes and realized he looked exactly the same now as he did sitting in that basement all those years ago, he was the same old angry, distant, untrusting, Crue . Once Ziggler is in his pod Rey Mysterio and Great Khali enter the chamber and their respective pods leaving Cody Rhodes and Kofi Kingston to start the match the two men start off by taking turns arm dragging each other before Rhodes is able to catch Kingston with a headlock takeover. Kingston is able to get back to his feet, break out of the headlock and hit Rhodes with the SOS for a two count. Kofi is then able to back Rhodes into the corner, he then backs up and charges, but Rhodes is able to backdrop him out of the ring and onto the steel floor of the chamber. Cody then follows him out of the ring Rhodes attempts to hit Kofi with Cross Rhodes, but Kofi blocks it and whips Cody face first into one of the pods. Cody then crawls underneath the bottom rope back inside the ring with Kingston following him Kofi delivers a suplex, but is only able to get a two count, as the ten count starts for a new participant to enter. The crowd again erupts with boos as Crue is let out of his pod and enters the match he immediately is able to set Kofi up in the corner for his running knees which he delivers successfully. He then pulls Kofi onto his back for a cover, but only gets a two count. He then goes outside the ring, where Cody is picks him up and slams him back first into one of the steel pods, as Crue steps back into the ring, Kofi hits him with a drop kick. Cody then comes back into the ring and tries to hit Kofi with the disaster kick, but misses. Kofi then tries a quick rollup that gets a two count, as the clock again counts down to a new participant, who turns out to be Dolph Ziggler, he immediately throws Crue out onto the steel but as he does that, Rhodes sneaks up from behind and rolls him up for a two count after he kicks out the two men trade punches til Rhodes is able to knock Dolph Ziggler into a corner Cody follows him in attempting a clothesline, but Ziggler moves and tries the Zig Zag, but Cody holds onto the ropes to block it, he then whips Dolph to the ropes but Dolph comes back with a famouser, but again only gets a two count. Kofi then comes over and picks Rhodes up and he and Ziggler hit Rhodes with a hart attack just then Crue lunges back into the ring for the cover only to get yet another two count. Ziggler then attacks Crue from behind and hits him with a body slam as again the clock counts down. This time it's The Great Khali who is released into the match knocks down both Crue and Kofi with clotheslines, then takes out Ziggler with a big boot. He then follows Ziggler out of the ring and throws him through one of the pods. He then steps back into the ring and attacks Crue who as just climbed to the top rope. Khali choke slams him off the turnbuckle meanwhile on the other side of the ring Kofi superplexes Rhodes leaving Khali the only man standing in the ring as the ten count starts for the final participant Rey Mysterio as he enters the ring Cody makes it to his feet and charges him, Rey is able to catch him with a drop toe hold followed by the 619 and the west coast pop for the three count. Ziggler is the next to attack Mysterio the two trade punches til Dolph is able to get Rey into a corner he then backs up and charges, but is able to use the 619 and a seated senton to get another three count. Rey then leaves the ring to attack Kofi, but he is able to stop Rey with a couple of shots to the knee he is then joined by Crue who assists with giving Mysterio a double DDT on the steel Crue slides back into the ring, but Kofi climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits him with a cross body, but only gets a two count Kofi then whips him to the turnbuckle and charges in after him, but Crue is able to get his elbow up, he then grabs Kofi and attempts a DDT, but Kofi reverses it and hits Crue with a bulldog he then goes for the boom drop, but Mysterio lunges back into the ring and hits him with a hurricanrana, but rey is then hit by a kick from Crue, into Trouble In Paradise from Kingston. Khali who has been observing the match for the past few minutes from outside the ring now steps into the ring, picks Mysterio up, gives him the Khali Bomb, covers him and gets the three count. With Rey gon, Kingston and Khali spend several minutes double teaming Crue, both men are very angry with Crues apparent allegiance with The Shield, eventually both men dump Crue out of the ring and decide to go at it with each other, but Crue is quick to jump back in the ring only to be sidewalk slammed by Khali, who then gives the same maneuver to Kingston allowing Crue to slide back out of the ring Khali grabs him and tries to suplex him back in, but is rolled up from behind by Kingston for a two count. As Crue comes back in to the ring, he ducks a Trouble In Paradise attempt from Kofi and hits him with a face buster but he also only gets a two count, he is then able to drop toe hold Great Khali into the corner and then go for his running knees, but Khali is able to get to his feet so Crue stops mid run jumps up and hits Khali with the Zig Zag, but before he can make a cover he is hit with the SOS from Kofi for another two count. As both men get back in the ring, Kofi is hit by a brain chop by Khali, who then tosses Crue back outside the ring. Khali then grabs Kingston and hits the Khali bomb and is able to get the three count, but just as Khali makes it back to his feet, Crue sneaks up from behind and again hits the Zig Zag and makes the cover for the final three count, becoming number 1 contender for the world title at wrestlemania, but as soon as the chamber door opens, Crue walks up the ramp to the locker room

**(moments after the elimination chamber match)**

Right before their 6 man tag against The Shield Sheamous, Ryback and John Cena have a backstage interview. As the interview is wrapping up Crue walks into the camera shot "I've been waiting 48 hours to have my question answered why'd you do it" Cena asks "I'm going to say this once only that was not me John" Crue responds deliberately "ya know I looked up into your eyes as I was getting my ass whipped and I knew it was you so no I don't believe you Crucifix" John answers "if you don't believe me that's fine good luck tonght" Crue spits out venomously before storming off.

**(During the 6 man tag)**

Just as John Cena and Ryback hit their finshers on Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins the familiar figure of Crue comes running into the ring and hits Cena with the Zig Zag, just as Roman Reigns spears Ryback, just then the arena erupts, as they see someone coming running down the ramp and realize it's Crue he slides into the ring and stands toe to toe with his doppelganger now it is obvious that the second one is the real deal he kicks the fake in the gut and gives him a DDT, before ducking a clothesline from Reigns and hitting him with the Zig Zag, he then turns to Cena and yells "do you believe me now" he then gives him the finger leaves the ring and walks back up the ramp leaving Cena in shock


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**Raw 2 18 13**

About midway through the show, Crue comes out to the ring like the previous night, without entrance music, he grabs microphone, slides into the ring and takes his usual position, sitting in the corner. He then begins to speak "I wanna take this time to explain what happened last Friday on Smackdown" he begins, "Friday night I was flying from a live event in the afternoon home when I got home I turned on Smackdown and for a second I thought it was a re run another great con job by Paul Heymen and after this con job I saw WWE superstars I saw announcers and I saw my best friend doubt Crucifix I heard John Cena say 'I owe him an explanation' so I decided to lay low til Elimination Chamber and last night I looked at the Cenation leader face to face man to man and told him it wasn't me and his response to me was no Crucifix I don't believe you Crucifix. Well John Cena WHO ARE YOU TO SAY YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME I'VE PLAYED YOUR FAITHFUL SIDEKICK FOR THE LAST SIX MONTHS WHO WAS THERE FOR YOU MORE TIMES THEN I WAS THE NIGHT AFTER THE RUMBLE I HELPED YOU FIGHT THE SHEILD I'M THE REASON YOU'RE STILL IN THE MAIN EVENT AT WRESTLEMANIA" he is suddenly quiet "and John let's get personal with this do you remember a few months ago when Vickie Gurerrero accused you of having an affair with Aj while I was at home do you remember I called you and you said do you trust me and I said yes and the next week I GOT TO WATCH HER STICK HER TONGUE DOWN YOUR THROAT AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO SAY YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME" he suddenly goes quiet again "ya know it's funny all my life I dreamed of becoming a WWE superstar and I've been here six months and in that time I've been through a divorce, I've been screwed out of championships, and I've had my heart broken by the love of my life, so to all the members of the WWE universe who never doubted Crucifix I'll stick with you if you stick with me, now to all of the announcers all of the superstars and my best friend who didn't believe me you can stick it up your ass. From now on I consider myself a lone wolf and I'm on the hunt and I'll take a bite out of anyone who gets in my way" Crue then leaves the ring and exits through the crowd


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's note: Okay I've never been arrested nor do I know anyone who has so I'm sorry if this chapter is completely unrealistic**

**Chapter 36**

**(During Raw 2 25 13)**

Crue sat alone in his house watching Raw; even watching Aj as Ryback defeated "Ziggy" failed to bring a smile to his face. All of a sudden he found himself thinking about many years ago, the first time Aj had got him into trouble

**(8 years earlier)**

Crue was walking Aj home after her attacking the girl at the bar, something Crue still couldn't believe, they had been walking in silence. well him walking her skipping, when a police car pulled up alongside them and the officer requested them to come over. "Where you two at The Gasworks bar earlier tonight?" he questioned "Yes" Aj answered "okay you have been accused of assault you're going to have to come with me and answer a few questions" he told her "wait how do you know it was her" Crue interrupted "The victim said she was attacked by a short dark haired girl who was pulled off of her by a guy in a leather mask that's a pretty specific description" Crue, thinking quickly, responded "yeah well 'the victim' has it backwards she didn't attack her I did she's the one who stopped me" Aj was shocked, what was Crue thinking. "Really?" the police officer said, not sure whether to believe him or not "come on man" Crue continued "look at the two of us which one would you think is more likely to commit assault?" the officer had to admit the masked man did seem a lot more threatening than the barely five foot tall girl "alright look" Crue said "if you look up my record you'll see that I have been in several mental institutions and have had several episodes of sub psychotic rage you look her up you won't find a thing how bout this you take us both down to the station and look up our names?" the officer agreed and just like Crue thought they immediately believed his story as soon as they saw his record and drove Aj home. As it turned out the girl refused to press charges on Crue and kept insisting that it was Aj who attacked her, with her word against Crues and no witnesses (luckily the girl hadn't been smart enough to bring any) Crue was released in the custody of Nic's parents. Nic's mom drove him home where Nic's dad was waiting "I thought we taught you better then that" he said "I can't believe you would be physically violent with a girl" Crue just stood there silently he wasn't going to tell him what really happened, he was not going to allow Aj to get in trouble for defending him even if he thought it was foolish of her to do so "now I have no choice" Nic's dad continued "you're out of the house" by this time Aj, who had come over when Nic had called to tell her that Crue had been released, had snuck out of the basement and heard what had been said "IT WAS ME" she screamed "Aj what are you do…"Crue tried to say, but Aj cut him off "it's the truth she called him a freak and I got mad he doesn't deserve that and he definitely doesn't deserve to be kicked out" Aj was now on the verge of tears "alright Aj calm down" Nic's dad said, his tone softening considerably, he then turned to Crue "is that true" he asked Crue nodded "alright well we need to talk about this so why don't you take Aj home" Crue nodded again once they were outside Crue finally spoke "alright what the hell was that all about?" "What?" Aj responded "you got me out of trouble I got you out of trouble we're even" "no Aj there's a difference it didn't matter if people thought that I attacked some girl everyone already knows I'm a nutcase when people find out you attacked someone that'll ruin your whole reputation" not bothered Aj responded slyly "so I guess you owe me? " "alright what do you want" Crue asked, instantly regretting he had opened his mouth at all "I want a chance to get close to you" Aj said simply "look Aj I didn't just not want to be your boyfriend because you're a geek it's also because I'm not exactly perfect boyfriend material" Aj looked disappointed "but I could always use a friend" Crue continued "so… friends?" Crue asked "Sure" Aj answered


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**(During Raw 3 4 13)**

Crue was again sitting alone in his house watching Raw. As he watched Big E Langston interfere in Dolph's match with the Miz it brought back memories of the day he first met Big E Langston.

**(8 years earlier)**

"Crue isn't Valentine's Day romantic?" Aj beamed "Oh yeah a day celebrating a guy who was imprisoned for performing weddings that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy" Crue responded his voice dripping with sarcasm "So Crue" Aj continued either not noticing or ignoring his sarcasm "would you like to go to the school Valentine's Day dance with me?" Crue was really getting sick and tired of this, the two of them had become friends recently and admittedly he did find himself becoming more protective of the diminutive girl, but she still persisted in trying to make their relationship into something more something he had no interest in. "No" he replied "That's fine Crue" Aj responded without missing a beat "how bout instead on the night of the dance I come over and hang out with you" she asked "Alright Aj I know what you're trying to do and just stop it I keep telling you over and over, I have no interest in romance it's not just you I don't think anyone should be dating a guy in a mask who looks like a circus freak go find someone normal." Crue then left, before Aj could respond.

**(At the dance)**

Crue did end up going to the dance, well more accurately being dragged there by Nic and it wasn't long before he saw Aj, not surprisingly skipping around and being her usual overly energetic self, what did surprise Crue was who she had with with her, a guy Crue had never met but had certainly heard of around town. Crue had no idea why but everyone referred to him as E Langston or "Big" E Langston, Crue had heard all kinds of stories about this guy, everything from "Last night Big E beat up a whole bar" to "One time some guys pissed Big E off so he turned their car over" Crue had no idea what was real and what was bullshit, but he wasn't comfortable with this guy being around Aj. He quickly walked over to them and pulled Aj aside "So you're with Big E now?" he asked "What do you care?" Aj responded clearly still hurt by their previous conversation "I don't" Crue replied quickly before walking away'

Later that night Crue saw that Aj had left Langston alone and decided that now was the time for him to get to know "Big E" better "So you and Aj huh?" he said "Yeah she's something isn't she?" Langston answered "yeah" Crue replied "I hate her voice" Langston said 'this could get interesting Crue thought "… and her laugh and her personality" Langston continued "but I just have to put up with it til I bang her" Crue tried to remain calm "I don't know man Aj's kinda naïve ya know she's only had one boyfriend…" Langston cut him off "bro that's the best part she's needy she's vunerable it's an easy lay" "damn it" Crue said, he then threw a punch that hit Langston right in the jaw, knocking him on his back all of a sudden Aj came running over "Crue what happened" she yelled, before he could answer Crue was dragged out of the dance by one of the staff members.

Crue had been allowed to call Nic's parents for a ride home when Nic's mom got there she was told what happened, once they got outside she asked Crue "Is your girlfriend okay?" "my girlfriend?" Crue replied "yeah you know the hyper little thing that's always following you around" she responded jokingly "she's not my girlfriend?" Crue stated emphatically "really?" she said not believing him "yes really I have no romantic feelings for her she's immature and geeky and hyper and crazy she's everything I can't stand if I like her kill me now" Crue answered "I really don't want to" she responded still joking she was amused at him trying not to admit to himself that he liked Aj by this point Crue was completely fed up "alright" he said "can you just go there's something I gotta do" Nic's mom got in the car and drove off Crue quietly snuck back into the dance and found Aj "hey Aj come on their kicking me out… and I'm taking you on a fucking date"

For their "date" they decided to just head back to Nic's place order a pizza and watch Raw "This is the best date ever" Aj said suddenly "Aj we haven't spoke in like twenty minutes" Crue replied "That's fine Crue I'm still having a good time and this is something we have in common" she said, gesturing towards the episode of Raw they were watching "so tell me something when did you decide you wanted to be a wrestler" Crue hesitated, but then slowly began to speak "The night Mankind won the WWE championship I remember thinking here was this guy in a mask who looked like a freak like me, but people are cheering him and I thought I want that to be me" "that's beautiful" Aj said. When Raw ended Crue walked Aj home as they walked up her driveway Aj spoke "So this is the end of our first date what did you think?" "What the hell do I know I've never been on a date before" Crue replied Aj smiled slyly "Well since you've never done this before here's a tip this is usually the time for the goodnight kiss" Aj put her hands on Crues mask "No but Aj I…" Crue stammered "shhhhh" Aj whispered as she lifted the mask just enough to expose his mouth she then kissed him, only stopping when the need for air became a necessity Crue was in shock "I've never felt anything like that before" he said "Get used to it" Aj responded before turning and walking into her house.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**Raw 3 11 13**

It is announced on Raw that Crucifix has not appeared at any WWE events in three weeks, and if he doesn't at least make contact with WWE in the next week he will be stripped of his title shot at wrestlemania. Crue watching from home almost had to laugh, right now a title shot was the last thing on his mind, for Crue wrestling had never been about titles, all he had ever wanted was for crowds to cheer and admire him, and they had turned against him without a second thought This wasn't how things were supposed to go, him and Aj had made it to WWE, and they should've been living their dream together. Crue longed for the days years ago when it seemed so simple.

**(8 years earlier)**

For their second date, Aj had decided to drag Crue to a local amusement park called the Fun Zone ,not exactly a place where Crue felt comfortable, especially with so many people looking at him with a 'what's with the freak in the mask' face, but they were trying to keep their new relationship a secret, Crue didn't want to deal with people thinking he "stole" Dolph's girlfriend, and this was a place where they didn't need to worry about running into anyone. Now Aj was trying to get him to play ski ball. "So let me get this straight we're supposed to pay a whole bunch of money to play a game to win tickets to get a prize that isn't worth half the money we paid in the first place… what exactly is the point?" Crue asked "The point is it's fun jeez you really need to get out more often" Aj said before pecking his cheek "Yeah that's what I need." Crue replied sarcastically as he inserted the tokens into the game and began throwing the balls "and what's that supposed to mean?" Aj responded playfully "Seriously Aj?" Crue said "have you really not noticed the way people look at me I mean people have been gawking at me since we got here" "yeah I noticed" Aj answered "why don't you ever say anything to them?" "what can I say?" Crue responded "when you walk around with something like this on" he says gesturing to his mask "you're going to get stared at" "Crue?" Aj said with a hint of nervousness "yeah" Crue replied "why do you wear that mask" as Aj asked this Crue lost control of his throw, and the ball flew out of his sight they then heard the sound of glass shattering Crue quickly turned to Aj "I think that's enough fun for one day" he said "yeah" Aj agreed as they quickly made their way to the exit of the park

**(later in Nic's basement)**

"Ya know" Aj said straddling Crues lap "you still haven't answered my question so why do you wear a mask" "Aj I…" Crue stopped, he wasn't sure how to say this "Crue it's okay you can tell me" Aj reassured him, "Aj I don't know" Crue said, Aj was confused "What do you mean you don't know" she asked "I don't know" he answered "I've worn it for as long as I can remember I can remember the staff at the group home telling me I was only allowed to take it off when I was alone no one else was allowed to see my face as I got older I figured my face must have something to do with why my parents abandoned me" Aj was shocked, but still curious "but you where allowed to take it off when you where alone so what do you really look like" she asked "I don't know" Crue said, his voice nearly breaking "I've never looked at my reflection without my mask on if what is behind this mask is so hideous that it made my parents abandon me I don't think anyone should ever have to see it" Crue then burst into tears, Aj was shocked, she never thought she would see this man cry she quickly wrapped her arms around him and let him bury his face in her shoulder "I'm so sorry" she whispered in his ear.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**Raw 3 18 13**

It is announced on Raw by Vickie Guerrero, that Crucifix has failed to make contact with WWE, therefore he has been stripped of his title shot and tonight there will be a battle royal to name a new number 1 contender. Aj sat in the locker room, she couldn't believe that Crue hadn't at least made contact to keep his title shot that he had worked so hard for. Nobody else deserved that spot at Wrestlemania and she wished she could be there with him celebrating when he won the world title, of course that couldn't happen now not after the mistakes she made in the past few months, the most recent of which was believing Crue had joined forces with Paul Heymen at least Aj could take solace in the fact that it seemed like everyone else had two what Aj was more concerned with was her Wrestlemania opponent the recently returned Maria, had Crue known she was there when she came out of the crowd a few weeks ago? Where they in cahoots? Where they…together? As Aj thought about this she was reminded of another time she had been worried about other girls around Crue.

**(8 years earlier)**

Aj walked into Nic's kitchen, where Nic was sitting at the table talking with Rj "So we will each bring no less than two and no more than five girls on Sunday night" Aj was confused she was aware that Nic was hosting a Wrestlemania viewing party on the coming Sunday night, but she was curious about the sudden need for girls to be there "What are you guys talking about" she asked "We have made a plan to make the Wrestlemania party a get Crue a girlfriend party" Nic answered Aj wasn't sure how to respond to this, her and Crue were still trying to keep their relationship a secret "Do you think that's a good idea" she asked "Why not" Nic countered " It's just he isn't great with meeting new people" Aj responded thinking quickly "Well Aj I'm his best friend and I think it'll be good for him" Nic replied.

**(Sunday Night)**

Crue came up from the basement and was surprised at what he saw a large group of people none of whom he knew, he was able to pick Rj out of the crowd and pulled him aside "What's going on man I thought we were watching Wrestlemania" he asked "Don't worry man we are me and Nic just invited some girls to watch with us" Rj reassured him "oh okay" Crue answered trying to hide the nervousness in his voice just as he sat down to enjoy the opening match Rey Mysterio vs Eddie Guerrero Rj came over "Hey man there's someone I'd like you to meet" and so began a pattern that lasted the entire first half of the show as Crue tried to enjoy the matches Rj kept bringing over girls over and over there was one who wouldn't stop talking about chess club there was the cheerleader who didn't even know who The Undertaker there was one who tried to convince him the way WWE portrayed women was degrading and last but not least the one whose opening sentence was "o what's wrong with your face" Rj eventually pulled Crue aside "So what do ya think" he asked "Right now I'm thinking why the hell did you guys invite a bunch of girls who don't know enough to shut the hell up when I'm trying to watch the show" Crue responded "jeez we were just trying to help" Rj mumbled "What" Crue replied "Aook we thought this would be a good way for you to meet some girls…" Crue cut him off "And what makes you think I need your help" He then turned and stormed out the front door. Aj who had been watching with relief and amusement as Crue brushed off girl after girl now became concerned she moved to the door as discreetly as possible and followed Crue outside "What's wrong" she asked "I love those guys" he said "but they treat me like I can't do anything for myself" "Well let's prove them wrong… let's tell them about us" Aj said "Aj no" Crue said flatly "Why not are you ashamed of me" she asked "Aj don't even think that" Crue responded "I'm not ashamed of you I just don't want them to be mad at you after what happened with Dolph we'll tell them someday just not today" "Okay will you at least come back in watch the rest of the Cena's on next and I'll make sure to keep the bimbos away from you" Aj assured "Fine" Crue agreed before following her back inside.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

**Raw 3 25 13**

After the imposter Crucifix assists The Shield in their victory over Justin Gabriel, The Great Khali, and Zack Ryder, the lights go out in the arena, when they come back on what appears to be the real Crucifix is standing behind the imposter, only instead of the white dress shirt he has always worn he is now wearing a black t shirt, also the familiar red and black leather mask is gone, replaced by a mask that appears to be made out of some type of metal. The Shield exit the ring as Crue hits the Zig Zag on the imposter as he stands over top of him, Seth Rollins grabs a microphone and The Shield re enter the ring "Let me start by saying The Shield would like to welcome back the real Crucifix" Rollins begins "and Crucifix The Shield would like to offer you an opportunity that no one has ever been offered before we would like to give you the opportunity to be the fourth member of The Shield and Crucifix if you join us unlike the WWE Universe we will always have your back" Rollins then hands the microphone to Roman Reigns. "Crucifix the way the WWE Universe treated you was an injustice and if you join us we promise justice will be served" Reigns says he then hands the mic to Dean Ambrose. "I've got a question for you Crucifix you've been in WWE six months and what have you got to show for it? We bring him out" Ambrose says pointing at the prone body of the imposter. "a cheap imitation and you say it wasn't me and nobody, not the wrestlers in the back, not the commentators, not even your best friend John Cena believed you. Well Crucifix if you believe in The Shield, The Shield believes in you" Ambrose then hands the microphone to Crucifix. "That right there is your bogus imposter" Crue says pointing at his doppelganger. "it was very convincing however the real Crucifix may or may not believe in The Shield til I make my decision beware take care because the freaks come out at night" With that the lights go out again, when they come back on Crucifix is gone.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

**Raw 4 1 13**

During the week it is announced on that Crucifix with a partner of his choosing will get a tag team title shot on Raw, there is a huge amount of speculation on who the partner will be. Kane and Daniel Bryan come to the ring first then Crue comes out, again with no music, and still wearing his new metal mask he steps into the ring and screams to ring the bell, apparently wanting to fight the match by himself. Just then Jack Swagger and Zeb Colter's music starts and they come out to the ring, Swagger steps onto the apron, apparently declaring himself Crues partner, before Crue can protest the bell rings and he is attacked from behind by Daniel Bryan, who then attempts an Irish whip, but reverses and hits him with a clothesline. He then tries to drop an elbow, but Bryan moves out of the way. Bryan attempts another Irish whip Crue reverses and attempts another clothesline but this time Bryan is able to duck and hit Crue with a belly to belly suplex, for a two count. Bryan then drags Crue into his corner and tags Kane. Kane gives Crue several right hands in the corner, he then backs up and charges, but Crue is able to stop him with a drop toe hold. With Kane down in the corner Crue charges and hits him with his running knees. At this point Swagger yells for a tag and Crue shakes his head, but the momentary distraction allows Kane to get back to his feet, pick Crue up and hit him with the Tombstone for the three count, after Kane and Daniel make their exit Swagger grabs a chair and enters the ring where he begins to assault Crue. After several chair shots The Shield's music hits and the hounds of justice make their way through the crowd, as they hop the guardrail Swagger slides out of the ring and takes off up the ramp as The Shield enter the ring and stand over the fallen Crue.

A little later Chris Jericho comes out to the ring grabs a microphone and begins to speak. "I asked for this time to talk about something that has really been bugging me because nobody knows better than me what it's like not to be appreciated nobody knows better than me what it's like to work your ass off and to be screwed out of opportunities there's one guy who I kept my eye on all the time I was away from WWE and Crucifix I know exactly what you're going through you feel like you've been stabbed in the back and now everybody wants to know whose side you're on and I say it's time you made your decision come out of the shadows and let us know where your coming from ya know what Crucifix we've all been screwed in this business the difference between the rest of us and you is you took your ball and went home…" again The Shield's music hits and they make their way to the ring and give Jericho a 3 on 1 beat down eventually giving him the triple powerbomb Dean Ambrose then screams "if you're messing with Crucifix you're messing with us"

Later on Jack Swagger and Zeb Colter come back out to the ring, Swagger takes the microphone and begins to speak "a lot of people are wondering why I attacked Crucifix earlier tonight so let me explain I am a real American and real Americans take opportunities when they see them I saw an opportunity to become one half of the tag team champions and all Crucifix had to do was tag me but he didn't and you know why it's because he's mad that last week I won the battle royal for his shot at the world heavyweight championship at Wrestlemania so I destroyed that masked freak just like I destroyed everybody in that battle royal just like I broke Ricardo's ankle and Del Rio this Sunday you will be just like all of them I will destroy you and I will be the world heavyweight champion we the people" just then the familiar strands of I Came To Play can be heard throughout the arena and The Miz comes out onto the stage with a microphone "Swagger I'll give you credit you did go through 19 guys to get that title shot but you know who wasn't in that battle royal me so Swagger if you want to be the man in this company you've gotta beat me and ya know what Swagger I don't think you can do it" Miz says "well how bout tonight we find out" Swagger challenges Miz nods his head as Raw goes to commercial when the show resumes it is announced the match has been made official tonight's main event will be Jack Swagger vs. The Miz.

At the end of the show, as Jack Swagger and Zeb Colter are celebrating Swagger's victory, the lights in the arena go out. When they come back on Crue is standing behind Swagger he quickly hits the Zig Zag as Colter scrambles from the ring with Raw going off the air the question on everyone's mind is whose side is Crue on.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

**Wrestlemania 4 7 13**

Aj makes her way to the ring, accompanied by Dolph Ziggler and Big E Langston, for her match with Maria. When Maria makes her entrance Aj is surprised to see her come out alone, she had been expecting Crue to be with her, maybe this meant they hadn't been in cahoots after all. As soon as the bell rings, Dolph jumps up on the apron to distract the referee, allowing Langston to slide into the ring and run over Maria with a clothesline. The referee then turns around to see Aj covering Maria and makes the three count, giving Aj one of the fastest pins in Wrestlemania history. Ziggler then brings a chair into the ring and looks like he's going to use it on Maria, but just then Crue comes running down the ramp to make the save, but as he slides into the ring he is meant with a chair shot from Ziggler, who then picks Crue up and hits him with the Zig Zag then just as Maria is getting back to her feet Dolph grabs her and hits her with the Zig Zag, Ziggler then reaches into his trunks and pulls out a pair handcuffs, he then proceeds to handcuff Maria to the ropes. He picks up the chair and swings, at the last second Crue throws himself in front of Maria, taking the chair shot right to the face. Ziggler then leaves the ring followed by Langston and Aj who is shocked by his actions. She knew Dolph was disrespectful, arrogant, and uncaring but she never dreamed he could be capable of such cruelty.

Backstage Matt Striker catches up with Ziggler, Langston and Aj and asks Dolph why he did what he did. Dolph looks into the camera and begins to speak "Crucifix you thought you'd get back at me for stealing your girlfriend by bringing back my ex well how did that work out for you I'll tell you how later tonight you'll be watching from a hospital bed as we become the new world tag team champions show off".


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

**A/N: In this story Dolph and Big E won the tag title match at Wrestlemania**

**Raw 4 8 13**

During the Wade Barrett vs. Miz match, Crue comes out through the audience and takes a seat in the front row. Behind his metal mask his eyes show no emotion. A few minutes later still in the middle of the match The Shield's music hits and Dean Ambrose comes out through the audience on the opposite side of where Crue is sitting. Ambrose is holding a microphone and he begins to speak "Crucifix me and Rollins and Reigns would like to take a moment and offer our deepest apologies for not being there for you last night. If you had let us know you were going to need us we wouldn't have left after our victory, but to show our continuing support of you Rollins and Reigns have asked me to announce that they are challenging the new tag team champions Dolph Ziggler and Big E Langston at Extreme Rules and when we beat them Crucifix we want you to be right there with us celebrating we know you'll make the right decision believe in The Shield" Crue gives no reaction as Ambrose leaves.

Later when Dolph Ziggler comes out to cash in his money in the bank, Aj walks over to where Crue is sitting, "Crue?... I'm sorry last night wasn't supposed to happen" she says, Crue doesn't even look at her he continues to watch Ziggler "You're not even gonna look at me" Aj was close to tears now "Crue I swear I had no idea Dolph was going to do that… I didn't even know he had those handcuffs" it was getting harder for her to keep her emotions in check as Crue remains silent "Crue please don't do this… don't shut me out" she couldn't take it any longer "I STILL LOVE YOU!" she screamed just then Aj was spun around and picked up in an embrace by Ziggler who had just won the world heavyweight title and hadn't noticed the exchange between Aj and Crue. As they celebrate Crue, still showing no emotion, stands up and walks out through one of the walkways in the crowd.

During the main event match between John Cena and Mark Henry, Crucifix comes out this time from the normal entrance. Cena spots him and the two men lock eyes "what's going on with you man" Cena yells from the ring Crue then turns around and walks back to the locker room. Cena then leaves the ring and follows him screaming "Come back here and talk to me" allowing Henry to get the victory by count out.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

**Raw 4 15 13**

As Raw goes on the air, one of the first things shown is Crucifix again sitting in the front row still expressionless.

During the Jack Swagger vs. Dolph Ziggler match, the referee gets knocked out a few minutes later, just as Ziggler is able to knock Swagger out of the ring, The Shield come out through the crowd. Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns slide into the ring and attack Ziggler, as outside the ring, Dean Ambrose runs Big E Langston into the ring post. Aj then jumps on Ambrose's back, trying to stop him. All of a sudden Crue steps over the guard rail and pulls Aj off of Ambrose, who immediately turns around furious, but sees Crue standing between him and Aj. Ambrose immediately backs off saying "Crucifix we won't touch her unless you say so." The Shield then exit through the audience, Rollins and Reigns having laid out Ziggler Crue steps back over the guard rail and takes his seat "Thank you" Aj whispers before going to check on Dolph. Crue continues to give no reaction.

Before his title defense against Mark Henry, John Cena is interviewed by Matt Striker "I don't wanna talk about Mark Henry right now" Cena says "right now I have a message for you Crucifix two months ago I made the mistake of not believing you but since then I've called you I've texted you I've sent you E mails and you haven't responded Crucifix I really want to work this out and I really hope you're not really thinking about joining The Shield Crucifix all I need is five minutes of your time to hear what's going through your mind and I wanna hear it from your mouth" with that Cena walks off.

After Cena gets a count out victory, Mark Henry continues his assault. Crue makes no move to help his onetime best friend, just then "Feed Me More" can be heard throughout the arena and Ryback comes out, chases off Henry and helps John to his feet, all of a sudden, Ryback runs over John Cena with a clothesline, then picks him up and hits him with the Shell Shock. Crue watches the whole scene unfold from ringside still showing no emotion.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

**Raw 4 22 13**

During the match between Chris Jericho and Dolph Ziggler, just as Dolph slides out of the ring to get a good luck kiss from Aj, the lights in the arena go out, when they come back on, Crucifix is in the ring standing behind Jericho. In the blink of an eye, Crue hits Jericho with the Zig Zag causing a disqualification. Ziggler is shocked at Crues actions, but he quickly realizes what Crue has done, because of Jericho's disqualification victory, Dolph's world title defense at Extreme Rules is now a fatal 4 way match. As Ziggler slides into the ring to attack his nemesis, the lights go out again when they come back on Crue has vanished.

After his victory over Jack Swagger Matt Striker gets a post match interview with John Cena "John nobody knows Crucifix better then you except for Aj and she has refused to speak to us about this matter, so I have to ask can you come up with any explanation for his actions over the past few weeks?" Striker asks "Matt I have all the same questions on my mind that you have I know you heard what I heard during my match, this whole arena chanting Crucifix well guys Crucifix won't talk to me like I said last week he won't return my calls he won't return my texts ya know a few months ago I said 2013 was gonna be John Cena's year and so far it has been I said I was going to beat The Rock at Wrestlemania and I did it I regained the WWE Championship but look at what it's cost me. Last week Ryback a guy I thought I could trust took my head off with a clothesline, earlier tonight he explained his reasons and Ryback I'll deal with you at another time, but right now I have something much more important to deal with. Crucifix if you are within the sound of my voice please listen to me I was wrong to not believe you the WWE Universe was wrong to not believe you I'm sorry their sorry they want you back I need you back in my corner and please don't listen to The Shield you're better then that" Cena then leaves the ring and walks back up the ramp.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

**Raw 4 29 13**

After their victory in the 6 man tag main event, The Shield attacks John Cena. Just then Crue comes running down the ramp and into the ring with a lead pipe. The Shield immediately back off leaving the ring. John extends his hand to Crue, who responds by using the pipe to push Cena into the corner, he then hands the pipe to John and turns his back after a moment he leaves the ring leaving Cena confused.

**Raw 5 6 13**

Moments after Dolph Zigglers match against Alberto Del Rio, Ziggler is attacked by Crue moments later, The Shield, who are scheduled to face Ziggler and Langston at extreme rules as part of a triple threat tag team title match, come out of the crowd and attack Ziggler and Langston, but they are soon joined in the ring by the third team in the triple threat match Team Hell No. As the three teams brawl, Crue slides out of the ring and walks back up the ramp.

**Raw 5 13 13**

During the week it has been announced on , that John Cena has offered to put up his WWE title against Crucifix. When asked why he would do such a thing less than a week before his last man standing match with Ryback John answers "It's simple Crucifix earned a world title shot back at Elimination Chamber and I never agreed with the board of directors stripping him of it and since I know Ziggler is too much of a coward to give him a shot I will and Crucifix I really hope you're not in cahoots with The Shield like I said a few weeks ago your better then that".

When the time for the match comes Cena comes out first followed by Crue, who makes his entrance from the crowd causing the commentators to speculate that maybe he has in fact joined The Shield. Once the bell rings the two men waste no time in trading punches, Cena gets the better of the slugfest and whips Crue to the ropes, when Crue comes back he is meant with a big elbow. Crue quickly slides out of the ring, but Cena follows him. The two men continue to trade punches Crue charges at John, but John is able to move, causing Crue to hit the ring steps knee first. John is able to slide Crue back into the ring and apply a chin lock, Crue is able to get his foot under the rope and once the hold is broken he rolls out onto the apron when Cena reaches over the ropes to grab him, Crue takes the opportunity to snap his neck off the ropes. Crue then slides back into the ring and hits Cena with a double axe handle, Crue then starts choking Cena on the middle rope Crue then tries to pick Cena up off the mat, but John is able to cut him off with a couple of shots to the mid section he is then able to hit Crue with a pair of shoulder tackles as Crue again slides out of the ring Cena follows Crue out of the ring and body slams him on the floor, all of a sudden a frantic Aj comes running down the ramp "STOP" she yells as she throws herself on top of Crue, preventing Cena from further attacking him "You two were best friends you shouldn't be fighting each other" she says "What do you care" a frustrated Cena asks "Don't you get it I'm the one that hurt him I'm the reason he doesn't trust anyone anymore and your friendship shouldn't be ruined because of a stupid mistake I made" she answers holding back tears by this point Crue has recovered and quickly pushes Aj off of him still showing no emotion he jumps over the guard rail and leaves through the audience.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

**Extreme Rules 5 19 13**

During the Kofi Kingston vs. Dean Ambrose match, for the united states championship, Kofi hits Ambrose with Trouble In Paradise, knocking Ambrose off the ring apron. As this is happening Crucifix comes walking down the ramp and slides into the ring. With the referee distracted by Ambrose, Crue hits Kingston with the Zig Zag, slides out of the ring and walks back up the ramp, meanwhile Ambrose slides back into the ring, hits Kofi with the bulldog driver, covers him for the three count and becomes the new united states champion, while the commentators speculate that Crue has in fact joined The Shield.

When it comes time for the fatal 4 way world heavyweight championship ladder match, no referee comes out to start the match the four participants start the match anyway after several minutes of action, Crue comes out to the ring wearing a referee shirt. He slides into the ring and sits in the corner after several more minutes, Kofi Kingston comes running into the ring and tries to hit Crue with Trouble In Paradise, but Crue moves and Kingston instead hits Jack Swagger, Crue then hits Kingston with the Zig Zag. Alberto Del Rio attempts to assist Kofi and also gets the Zig Zag. By this point Chris Jericho has started climbing up the ladder. Crue steps outside the ring, reaches underneath it and pulls out his lead pipe, he then slides back into the ring and hits Jericho in the back with it knocking him off the ladder Crue himself then climbs up the ladder, grabs the belt and throws it down on the broken beaten body of Dolph Ziggler and calls for the bell.

Immediately following his controversial victory, Ziggler must defend the tag team titles with Big E Langston against both The Shield and Team Hell No. Big E Langston comes out and tries to help Dolph to his feet, just as Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns come out of the crowd and attack, unfortunately for them Langston is able to clothesline them both out of the ring, as Team Hell No comes running out and attacks them outside the ring. In all this chaos Crue is able to make his exit through the crowd. After several minutes of brawling between all six men a referee is able to get down to the ring and get two men to legally start the match. Daniel Bryan and Dolph Ziggler start off, Bryan whips Ziggler to his corner and charges in after him, but is meant with an elbow. Dolph follows that with a clothesline, he then tags in Langston. The two of them whip Bryan off the ropes and hit him with a double back elbow. Langston covers him but only gets a two count. Langston then picks Bryan up and gives him a suplex, he then tags Ziggler back in Ziggler tries an elbow drop, but Bryan moves out of the way he then takes the opportunity to tag in Kane, who whips Ziggler off the ropes and gives him a back elbow. Just then Roman Reigns slaps Kane on the back, tagging himself into the match. He steps into the ring, throws Ziggler in to his corner and delivers several kicks to Dolph's ribs. Reigns then tags in Seth Rollins, who continues the beating with several hard punches before tagging Reigns back in. Reigns then whips Ziggler to the opposite corner and charges in after him, but Dolph is able to get his feet up into Reigns' face, but as Reigns stumbles backwards he is able to tag in Daniel Bryan, who whips Ziggler to the ropes, but as he hits the ropes Seth Rollins tags himself in. As he steps into the ring, Bryan whips him into the corner and follows him in with a running enziguri. Bryan then picks Rollins up and gives him a suplex Bryan then tags in Kane. Rollins is able to cut Kane off with a gouge to the eyes and quickly tags in Dolph Ziggler. Dolph is able to knock Kane down before quickly tagging in Big E Langston, who picks Kane up and hits him with The Big Ending. Langston covers Kane, but before the referee can make the three count, Seth Rollins makes the save. Langston then reaches over and makes a less then friendly tag with Roman Reigns, who just as Kane gets back to his feet knocks him back down with a clothesline. Reigns makes a cover, but this time it's Daniel Bryan who makes the save, Reigns picks Kane back up and delivers a Samoan drop he makes another cover, but again Daniel Bryan makes the save. Reigns tags Rollins back in, but Kane is able to surprise him with a big uppercut and is then able to tag in Daniel Bryan, who steps into the ring and gives Rollins a suplex. He then makes a cover but only gets a two count. Rollins quickly rolls away and tags in Kane, realizing he is now in the ring with his partner Bryan tags in Big E Langston, who grabs Kane and gives him a belly to belly suplex, Langston is then slapped in the back by Reigns tagging himself back in. Reigns whips Kane into the corner and follows him in with a splash. Reigns then suplexes Kane into the middle of the ring, Reigns hits the ropes to deliver an elbow drop, but Langston tags himself back in. Meanwhile Kane has rolled back into his corner and tagged Bryan. Langston hits Bryan with the drive by, he then tags in Ziggler, but Bryan is able to cut Ziggler off and whip him into his corner. Bryan then tags in Kane, who picks Ziggler up and gives him the Tombstone. Kane then makes a cover, but Langston makes the save. Langston then pulls Ziggler back into their corner, where Ziggler tags him in, but Kane immediately whips Langston into The Shield's corner, where Kane tags in Seth Rollins. Langston is then able to hit Rollins with the drive by, make it back to his corner and tag Ziggler. By this time Rollins has tagged in Kane, who knees Ziggler in the gut and gives him a power bomb. Just then Roman Reigns slaps Kane to tag himself in. As Seth Rollins runs in and knocks Langston off the apron, Dean Ambrose and Crue come out from opposite sides of the crowd Crue pulls Kane off the apron and stares him down while Ambrose attacks Daniel Bryan. Meanwhile in the ring Reigns spears Ziggler, covers him and gets the three count making Rollins and Reigns the new tag team champions.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

**Raw 5 20 13**

During Raw there is a WWE App exclusive, where Josh Matthews is set to interview Zack Ryder. "Zack tonight you have a match on Raw for the first time in…" Josh is cut off by Ryder. "Ya know what Josh I don't wanna talk about my match, right now I wanna get something off my chest, for the last few weeks we've seen Crucifix come out in his new mask with his new attitude, and Crucifix I get it. I get that it hurt you that nobody believed in you, but Crucifix what did Kofi Kingston ever do to you? What reason did you have to come out last night, and cost him his United States title? Crucifix if you wanna join The Shield that's fine but always remember payback's a bitch" with that Ryder walks off.

During the Zack Ryder vs. Cody Rhodes match, Ryder hits Rhodes with The Rough Rider, but before Ryder can make the pin, Crucifix comes running down the ramp, slides into the ring, and hits Ryder with the Zig Zag, causing a disqualification.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

**Raw 5 27 13**

It has been announced on that tonight there will be a match between Crucifix and Zack Ryder. When the time for the match comes, Ryder comes out first. When Crue comes out, still without music, and without emotion, but he is carrying his increasingly familiar lead pipe, when the bell rings, Crue drops the pipe, and turns his back to Ryder, the same way he did to Cena a few weeks ago, but unlike Cena, Ryder takes the opportunity to hit Crue from behind. Ryder follows that up with a clothesline, but Crue ducks his second clothesline attempt, and quickly hits him with the Zig Zag. Crue then picks up the pipe, and waits for Zack to get back to his feet. He then uses the pipe to push Ryder into the corner, and just like with Cena he hands him the pipe, and turns his back Zack raises the pipe ready to strike Crue, but before he can Curt Hawkins, Ryder's former tag team partner, slides into the ring, and steps between them. He then grabs the pipe from Ryder and throws it on the mat. Crue, having seen this, simply slides out of the ring, and walks back up the ramp.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

**Raw 6 10 13**

Since the match between Crucifix and Zack Ryder from two weeks earlier ended inconclusively, a rematch is set for tonight. When the time comes, Ryder again comes out first, this time accompanied by Curt Hawkins. Crucifix then comes out, but at the same time, a second Crucifix enters from the crowd. Crue steps into the ring, and stands face to face with his doppelganger, both of them holding lead pipes. Crue uses his pipe to knock the other one out of the imposters hands, he then throws his pipe to Curt Hawkins, then the two masked men both turn their backs. but as they do Crue hits the imposter with the Zig Zag. He then slides out of the ring, and walks back up the ramp, leaving Ryder and Hawkins confused.


End file.
